


Bedtime Stories

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Quotations, Quote Challenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of drabbles based on a list of quotes found on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you want me to lie down with you?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the list:
> 
> "I’m getting sleepy."  
> "You look tired."  
> "I’m going to bed."  
> "Can you keep in down? I’m trying to sleep."  
> "Turn off those lights!"  
> "It’s time for bed."  
> "But I don’t want to go to sleep."  
> "I’m not tired."  
> "Can you tuck me in?"  
> "Good night."  
> "Sleep tight!"  
> "Don’t let the bed bugs bite!"  
> "Do you want me to lie down with you?"  
> "Sweet dreams!"  
> "Can you tell me a story?"  
> "Can you sing me a lullaby?"  
> "Can I sleep with you?"  
> "I had a nightmare."  
> "I can’t sleep."  
> "Will you sleep with me?"

The pain was unbearable that morning. So bad, in fact, that she’d called Oliver to tell him she was too sick to come into work. It prompted him to ask several questions:  _Do you need me to come over? Do you want Dig to bring you anything? Are you going to be okay by yourself? Are you sure you don’t want me to stop by?_

All the answers had been no, except for the last two. Those had been a yes for obvious reasons.

She was now beginning to regret refusing the help he offered.

Felicity rolled onto her side and curled her knees to her chest. “Why do you have to be such a cold, hard bitch, Mother Nature?” she cursed, squeezing her eyes shut as another stab of pain shot through her body. This had been the first time in a long time she’d felt this much pain from getting her period. She could barely even get out of bed.

Groaning, she forced herself to sit up but immediately laid back down when the pain shot through her. Oh, this was so not cool. Then came the sudden urge to throw up. Forcing herself to the side of the bed, Felicity grabbed her trash can and hurled. It only made her feel slightly better, but the pain was still unbearable.

She didn’t bother to move from that position. Felicity just closed her eyes and prayed for it to be over, or at least for it to settle down soon. But if she knew her period, this one was going to be a monster for the rest of the day. Not even morphine would help for this pain.

The sound of footsteps had Felicity’s eyes popping open. As she glanced at her door, she found Oliver pushing through, toeing off his shoes as he made his way towards her bed. “Hey,” he said softly when he found her laying there staring at him. The gentle smile that crossed his lips made her give one in return.

“Oliver,” she grumbled. “I told you not to come over. You’ve got a lot of work to do. Isabel’s going to kill you if you don’t finish those reports by tomorrow morning. And don’t forget your meeting with…” Her voice trailed off as a moan escaped her lips. Cursing under her breath, Felicity curled her knees back up to her chest, willing the pain to go away.

Oliver was at her side in an instant, his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. When she finally let out a deep breath, he asked, “Do you want me to lie down with you?” All she could do was nod and the bed was soon dipping behind her. His arms came around her waist, pulling her into his chest as one large hand spread out across her lower abdomen. The warmth that radiated from his palm helped to ease some of her pain and for the first time that morning Felicity felt she could breathe easier.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she murmured, snuggling up to him.

“I’m glad I’m here too,” Oliver replied before pressing a kiss to her shoulder.


	2. Will You Sleep With Me?

He's drunk. Of course he's drunk. The one night they take off from crime fighting both he  _and_  Diggle decide to hit the bar because, hey, not like anything important is happening! Might as well enjoy the night!

Yeah, the only thing she's pissed about: not even getting invited! It's not like she's got anyone to go home to anyway. It's usually just her and her DVR on those few nights where they don't have to defend Starling City from the evils of the world. It would have been nice to dress up and hang out with two of her favorite people outside of work for once and enjoy their company. But they had to go and be assholes about it.

Felicity vows to get her revenge soon, but getting that phone call from Oliver still sends her into a tizzy. She's pissed that he's drunk and even more so that it's almost midnight and she's almost,  _almost_  asleep in her comfy bed under her warm covers with her favorite flannel pajama pants and Mythbusters t-shirt.

"F'licity," he slurs. "Can you come get me? I can't find Diggle… I think he left with some hot chick while I was in the bathroom… Wait… 'M still in the bathroom."

She rolls her eyes and grabs her coat, using the tracking device on her phone to find out where he is. She just hopes he's not in the bathroom when she gets to the club. Still in her pajamas, Felicity hops into her car and speeds towards The Green Room. Oh, the irony…

When she finally pulls up to the curb, Oliver is sitting on the sidewalk, his back pressed to the side of the building with his feet spread out in front of him. Like the party boy of old, his head is drooping against his shoulder as his eyes keep falling shut. There's a spot of red on his crisp white shirt where his jacket hangs off his shoulders. A bouncer stands beside him, arms crossed over his chest in a protective stance.

"Oliver!" she calls to him, rushing out of her car without even turning off the engine. Her anger turns to concern when she gazes over at the bouncer who simply nods his head before stepping away. Felicity drops to her knees, her hands coming up to cup his face.

It reminds her of the night she nearly lost him to a drug overdose after he fought Cyrus Gold and her heart begins to race. At least this time she knows it's only alcohol in his system and that he really needs to either throw up or sleep it off before he regains consciousness. No need to call in the cavalry, although at the moment, the cavalry is still…  _sleeping_  in Central City.

His eyes snap open at her touch and she finds herself staring into endless pools of blue so full of untamed emotions she feels the need to step back. "Oliver?" she whispers again, her fingers drifting along his cheeks.

He gives her that special smile, the one that makes her heart flutter before it melts in her chest, and she can't help but gasp. "F'licity," he finally replies, the slur even more pronounced now that she's kneeling right beside him. "Hey!" Oliver sounds overly happy, something she's never heard before but chooses to ignore because he's drunk. Was this what he was like before the island? Judging from all the tabloids she saw in her youth, that would be a big resounding yes.

"Come on," Felicity says as she grabs his arm and wraps it around her shoulders in an attempt to help him to his feet. It backfires and she stumbles back, her butt falling to the concrete beside him.

Oliver laughs, "Oops!"

She glares at him and motions for the bouncer to see if he'll give her a hand. She watches as he contemplates for a moment before silently agreeing. They get Oliver in the car and she drives off towards the mansion.

"Hey, F'licity," he practically yells in order to get her attention.

"What, Oliver?" she grumbles.

"Will you sleep with me?"

She slams on her brakes and turns her head to stare at him in shock and surprise. He's grinning like the idiot he is and she's tempted to slap that smile off his face. "No!" she yells back, her temper flaring. Of all the ways Felicity hoped he would ask her that question, this isn't one of them.

For a moment, she contemplates kicking him out of the car and calling him a cab, but soon realizes he is far too drunk to be left alone, especially in the area they are currently in. With a sigh, Felicity puts her foot back on the gas and within ten minutes they are at the mansion. That's when she decides to just leave him on the stoop and let him find his own way inside.

Now, to ding-dong-ditch or stick around until one of the staff answers the door.

Ding-dong-ditch it is.


	3. Turn Off Those Lights!

It felt like a fire blazed in his brain, white hot and angry. For the past several hours, the headache had been steadily intensifying. What started out as a minor pain was turning into a migraine. And all he could do was take a seat on her chair and let his head fall to the desk. What he wouldn't give for something stronger than aspirin right now.

For Oliver, admitting he needed pain killers meant this was no ordinary headache. He didn't even know how it came about. One minute he was simply training, getting in a good workout, and the next, the dull, aching throb forced him to call it quits early. Of course it didn't help that he and Roy were constantly at each other's throats about his training, or the fact that Isabel was constantly on his ass about this meeting or that function.

Tonight, he decided, would be a good night to just take a break, a short nap, to try and quell the sharp ache that was now incessantly beating behind his eyes. He went so far as shutting off all the lights and computer screens in his quest to get a little relief, but even that hadn't worked. Folding his arms over the top of the desk, he let his head fall to his forearms and closed his eyes.

Oliver still found only a little relief, but at least the pressure managed to keep the pain at bay. He knew he needed to call someone, perhaps Diggle, to come and take him home, but he refrained, finding he was getting a little more comfortable as time went on. The pain behind his eyes slowly started to ease, but by no means was it bearable. Not yet at least. He thought another ten to fifteen minutes would help.

The sound of high heeled footsteps descending the stairs into the lair had Oliver's senses ticking away, but he didn't move. That familiar gait put him slightly at ease until the main switch was thrown and the room was bathed in brightness.

"Turn off those lights!" he grumbled without lifting his head.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked from where she stood by the switch.

"Turn. Off. The. Lights," he ground out as the pain once again flared.

Without missing a beat, she threw down the switch and the room was blissfully black again. Oliver sighed, his shoulders sagging in an effort to ease the tension he knew would only exacerbate his headache.

"Are you okay?" Felicity gently asked, her voice coming from somewhere close to him. Apparently she'd taken off her shoes, her footfalls nearly silent when she reached his prone form. Either it was that or this was turning into one bad migraine.

"Headache," Oliver mumbled, his head continuing to rest on top of his forearms.

He felt gentle fingers fall to his shoulders, squeezing lightly. "I can see why," Felicity murmured. "You're really tense. Have you taken any aspirin?"

"No."

"Hold on, I think I have Vicodin in my purse."

That's when Oliver lifted his head to gaze up at her, but instantly regretted it when the world began to spin. "Why do you have Vicodin?" he asked.

"Because sometimes staring at monitors for as long as I do tends to give me one hell of a migraine," she replied, still rummaging through her purse. "Ah, here they are." Out of the bottle, she shook one tablet into her hand and gave it to him. With the water he had placed on the desk earlier that evening, he downed it and went back to resting his head against his forearms.

"Thank you," Oliver said, closing his eyes once more.

Felicity's hands fell to his shoulders once more, only this time her fingers began to run slow circles over his muscles. The tension eased almost immediately and he let out a sigh. "Does that help?" she asked, pausing her wonderful ministrations.

"Don't stop," he practically moaned and from behind him he could hear her muted chuckle before her fingers started moving again.

"Under one condition," Felicity said.

"Anything."

"When I get one of these headaches down here, you return the favor."

"Gladly," Oliver answered. He'd agree to anything at that moment if it meant she would continue doing whatever she was doing with her hands to lessen his headache, even if it meant giving in to feelings he'd long ago tried to shut out. Because, quite frankly, it felt amazing.

And, damn, Felicity was good with her hands. He wondered what other things she could do with those talented fingers. Dangerous thoughts, he knew, but it didn't stop him from indulging until he passed out, his headache long forgotten.


	4. Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite!

It had to be well past eleven at night when he got the call. He was on patrol with Roy and thankfully it had been a quiet night in the Glades. But that still didn't excuse the fact his wife had called him to come home immediately because their daughter refused to go back to sleep.

In all fairness, it was partially Oliver's fault. He was the one that usually tucked Stella in at night and read her bedtime stories, only this time he'd rushed through their routine fearing something bad was about to go down in the Glades that night. The team had been following a particularly nasty ring of drug lords that month, and when word got out there was a possible deal going on tonight, he hadn't hesitated suiting up and heading out.

That left Felicity to take care of the rest of Stella's routine, something the little girl never liked. If she started with one parent, it had to end with that parent or she wouldn't be sleeping well at all. Oliver sighed as he gave Roy the signal to head home. The drug bust had been, well, a bust. SCPD had shown up just before they could infiltrate the warehouse and take down the ring, meaning there wasn't much left to do aside from patrol.

Roy gave him a simple nod from his vantage point and they both headed their separate ways. Back at the lair, Oliver changed and grabbed his keys to rush home. It was almost midnight when he reached their little cottage settled among the hills of Starling City, far away from the prying eyes of the media and anyone else who might have wanted a peek at their lives.

Ever since they'd gotten married, both Oliver and Felicity had been favorites for tabloid fodder. It became even worse when she'd gotten pregnant with Stella. That was when they'd decided to move to their secluded new home far, far away from the crazy city life they dealt with days and most nights.

It was quite here, the perfect place to raise a child. They'd both agreed to cut back work hours and give Roy more time as his alter ego so they could take care of Stella. Besides, it was a nice change of pace, watching her grow up far away from the corrupt city they were constantly trying to save.

Now, as he approached the driveway, Oliver could see the light still on in Stella's window, the silhouette of Felicity's body pacing back and forth, their daughter held in her arms. He felt bad for leaving them like he had, and was more than ready to make up for it whatever way he could.

"Daddy!" Stella's high pitched voice echoed through the living room as she came bounding down the hall, barreling into his arms the moment he closed the door behind him. Felicity gave him a quick once over. She knew his body like the back of her hand and could tell when he was in pain with just one look. Satisfied at finding him unscathed that night, she simply smiled and turned to head to their bedroom, leaving Oliver to deal with his daughter.

"Alright," he said, hoisting her into his arms and carrying her back into her room. Stella was rather tall for a three-year-old, taking after her father in that department, but she had her mother's eyes and smile, not to mention a mane of long, blonde hair. "You need to get to sleep, little lady. It is way past your bedtime."

"But, Daddy," Stella replied, her eyes going wide as saucers as she stared up at him. Damn, she knew the way straight into his heart with just one look, exactly like her mother. The pout on her lips only made him feel worse as she added, "You didn't check under the bed before you left for work."

Oliver couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Of course that was the one thing she'd focus on. After having allowed her to watch a few movies she shouldn't have, he realized this was going to be something he'd be doing for a while to come. Tucking her beneath her pink comforter, he got down on his hands and knees and took a peek under the bed.

"Nothing there," Oliver assured her with a smile.

"What about the closet?"

Again, he took a peek inside then turned and said, "All clear in there too."

"Thank you, Daddy," Stella replied as she wiggled under her covers until she was comfortable.

"Goodnight, Pumpkin," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Oliver tucked the sheets in around her little body and said, "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"I won't," she mumbled before finally settling in for the night.

"Next time, please, if you do one thing before you leave, just tuck her in," Felicity said as she glanced up at him from the bed when he entered their room. "You know how she gets with the 'monsters' under her bed and in the closet."

Oliver smiled and lean in towards his wife, placing a soft kiss to her lips. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'll make sure to tuck her in next time."


	5. It's Time For Bed

Date night: The only night of the week they allowed themselves time off from both their jobs because, quite frankly, a break from the insanity was desperately needed. And it allowed them some time away from their team.

This evening happened to be movie night, a time when Felicity was able to catch Oliver up on the biggest blockbusters he'd missed while on the island. In this case, they'd usually spend an entire day (either Saturday or Sunday) holed up in her apartment, eating junk food, watching whatever she picked off Netflix, and sometimes pressing pause to do other… things.

Currently, she was curled up against his side on the couch, her arms around his waist and her legs sprawled out across his lap. It was their favorite position, mostly because it allowed Felicity to tilt her head back and kiss him whenever she liked, although that usually led to paused movies and the rest of the night spent in her bedroom.

The movie she'd chosen for the night had been Avatar, one of her personal favorites because it had an amazing story, the special effects were spectacular, and it was just a great movie in general. Even though Oliver had been hesitant at first, he was quick to settle in and began to enjoy it.

When she looked up as the credits rolled, Felicity found his eyes closed, his head drooping against the back of the couch. It was the first time this had ever happened. Even a glance at the clock, which read 9:25PM, made her realized just how unusual it was for them to be calling it a night so early.

But she knew why Oliver was so tired. With Roy still being a loose cannon, he was spending half his nights training the kid to better channel his anger, giving him an outlet for all his destructive energy. That put a strain on Oliver, especially with the added weight of Isabel Rochev constantly breathing down his neck, threatening (rather unsuccessfully) that a takeover was imminent if he didn't shape up.

Sometimes those harsh remarks got to him. Those were the times Felicity would lock down the office for a few minutes and just sit in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed soft kisses to his forehead. She knew her reassurance helped Oliver get through his day. She saw it in the way he perked up soon after she returned to her desk. His smile shone bright in those moments and she was glad that they'd finally gotten past the whole "Because of the life that I lead, I just think that it's better to not be with someone that I could really care about," thing that was holding him back from making a move.

Too bad it had taken Felicity's life being in peril to do it, but whatever. At least now they could move forward together and finally be happy. Judging by the look on his face most days, Oliver was starting to believe he could finally have a happy story.

She smiled, her hand reaching up to softly cup his cheek before she pressed a kiss against the side of his mouth. Oliver blinked awake, his eyes taking a moment to focus before they finally settled on her.

"It's time for bed," Felicity whispered, untangling herself from his arms before rising off the couch.

He looked down at his watch. "But it's barely half past nine," Oliver rasped, tugging her back into his lap. His lips nuzzled against her neck, pressing soft kisses down her skin before finally settling on her collarbone.

The deep, shuddering sigh told Felicity he was holding back a yawn and she pulled away once more. "Oliver, you need rest. You've had a long week of training with Roy and Isabel trying to find a way to kick your ass. I think we should both call it a night," she urged, her hands gently stroking the skin beneath his tired eyes. They began to droop, closing for a moment to revel in her touch before opening again.

With a sigh, he relented, "Okay."

Felicity stood up from the couch, her hand extended, and he immediately took it as he got up as well. Together they walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind them with a soft click.


	6. But I Don't Wanna Go To Sleep

He's seen her drunk before, but never anything like this. She stumbles in her five inch heels (which, by the way, are not conducive to walking as it is) and nearly falls if it isn't for his automatic reflexes reaching out to grab her just in the nick of time.

Her high pitched giggle makes him cringe inwardly. He's holding her in his arms, her body pressing heavily into his as she stares up at him with those bloodshot blue eyes. She'd requested the night off to spend with some friends from out of town and he'd gladly given it to her saying he needed to catch up on QC paperwork as it was.

He is now beginning to regret that decision seeing how trashed she is. "Felicity, I think you should go home and get some sleep," he says, still holding her as she struggles to get back on her feet.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep!" Felicity whines. "C'mon, Ol'ver, don't be a buzzzzzkill!"

He doesn't know if she intentionally draws out the "z" but it does make him realize just how adorable she is when she's drunk. The last time this had happened, they were in the lair after a long, hard night of crime fighting. Nothing had gone right so she'd grabbed several bottles of wine from his stash and proceeded to open them one at a time until they were both drunk stupid and doing things he knew they'd regret later.

But the following morning when he'd woken up to find Felicity sprawled across his chest as they lay (fully clothed) on the couch near her computers, Olive realized he didn't regret a thing. If anything, it intensified the longing he had to be with someone he cared for, someone he trusted. He'd gently lifted her off his chest and laid her on the warm green leather before grabbing them coffees while she slept off the liquor.

"I just wanna dance!" Felicity shouts over the music, knocking him out of his reverie. Verdant is packed tonight as usual. Thea's been doing a good job managing the place and keeping it in the black.

"C'mon, Oliver, dance with me!" Felicity is tugging her way out of his arms, but stumbles yet again. This time, he's grabbing her by the hand, yanking her to his chest until her arms are around his neck. "Nice save!" she slurs with a grin crawling across her pretty pink lips.

What he wouldn't do to kiss those lips again. It's only been a week since the incident in the lair, but the tension it caused between them is still thick. Oliver surmises it's the reason she asked for the night off, to hopefully clear it out of her system, just like he hoped to while beating Roy into submission. But it hadn't worked, just like he imagines this hasn't worked for her either.

Before he knows it, he's staring down at Felicity as his arm bands around her waist and his hand reaches up to brush a tangled mass of curls away from her face. "You really shouldn't do that," she blurts out, her smile turning into a frown that furrows her brows as she stares up at him. He swears in that moment she must be sober again because that look is far too intense for something as drunk as she is.

"Why?" Oliver practically whispers back, his head leaning in until he's a hairsbreadth from her lips. His thumb traces along the line of her draw and he watches as her eyes fall shut for a long moment.

"Because it makes me want to kiss you," Felicity finally answers. "And I know I shouldn't kiss you because then I'll want to kiss you again. And I can't kiss you again, because then I'll want to keep kissing you. And…" Oliver closes the distance before she can continue her rambling.

Their lips meet and suddenly the hand cupping her jaw is tangled in the flowing golden curls along the back of her neck. She moans, her fingers carding through his hair as her lips part when his tongue sweeps along the seam. This is far better than Oliver could have imagined yet so much worse because he realizes Felicity is right. Once he starts kissing her, he doesn't want to stop.

It's Felicity who pulls away first, her hands pushing his shoulders back until their lips part. She's heaving, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open in shock. She's much more sober than she was just a few moments ago because her eyes bore into him and she asks, "Why did you do that?"

Oliver takes his time to answer. His hand wanders out of her hair, brushing lighting along her cheek. Her eyes fall to where it glides along her chin until his thumb sweeps over her lips. She gasps, her eyes squeezing shut as she swallows.

"Oliver…" It's a desperate plea. She needs to know.

"Because…" Oliver leans in close, his breath fanning out over her lips. He watches Felicity's eyes flutter open once more, her pupils wide as she stares at him with something much deeper than just desire. For a moment, he pauses, committing the image to memory. He can't wait any longer. He needs to tell her.

Finally, he says, "Because I've wanted to for so long." And he kisses her again, hard, and this time, they don't part until the oxygen is completely gone from their lungs.

His forehead presses to hers, their eyes meeting as the loud music seems to dim in their ears. They only hear the sounds of their own heartbeats, see the need in each other's eyes, feel the heat rising off their skin and taste each other on their lips.

And at that moment, Oliver Queen falls completely in love with Felicity Smoak.


	7. Can I Sleep With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one's longer than a drabble and it's very smutty, so please enjoy!

The night was young, but it was also hot and humid, with winds blowing steadily from the southwest. News stations were covering the crazy weather as if it was the only thing to talk about, which, technically, it was considering not much else was going on that day.

It had been too hot to work, even in the QC offices, and with the AC having gone down in the lair, Oliver had told them all to just go home and stay cool. With his reassurance that he wouldn't be working that night either, Felicity had headed home to catch up on some much needed TV shows she'd been trying to follow that season, starting with Sleepy Hollow.

By eight, dark clouds had drawn across the southern skies, turning black and ominous as they crept towards the city. Felicity had stopped watching her show in favor of staring out her window to watch the storm roll in. She'd always been fascinated by nature's power and fury. When it came to thunderstorms, she always found herself perched in front of a window expectantly waiting for the first flash of lightning to streak across the sky.

But lightning had been the cause of her friend's coma, so seeing the first branched bolt crackle out over the ocean felt bittersweet. It didn't stop Felicity from enjoying the show, though. She knew Barry would be okay. The doctors had been keeping her up to speed with his progress, and even if they weren't, her hacking skills could easily get her the information she needed within minutes.

For now, though, she chose to focus on what was happening outside her window. The lightning had become more frequent as the clouds rushed forward, their swirling towers appearing menacing as thunder boomed. Rain soon began pelting her window, the soft tink, tink, tink turning into loud clangs when hail started falling from the sky.

The telltale beeping followed by a robotic sounding voice coming from her TV screen told Felicity a severe thunderstorm warning had been issued. For a moment, she turned her head to look at the screen, a radar image of the storm having popped up along with the warning text at the bottom of the screen. It looked almost textbook from what she could recall of her introduction to meteorology class at MIT; a large red blob on the screen outline by all the colors of the rainbow and moving from southwest to northeast.

Felicity stared at it for a moment transfixed by its motion before turning back towards the window and finding her view blocked by something… no, someone. A scream escaped her lips as she took a step back and tripped on her shoes. The window came flying open, a wet hand reaching out to grab her just before her ass hit the hardwood floor.

With those reflexes, she knew immediately who had been sitting on her fire escape that night. "Oliver!" she grumbled loudly, pulling against his hand until she was back on her feet. She was still a little shaky, but it was just the shot of adrenaline wearing off.

When she glared up at him, she could see he was in his leathers, hood shielding his face from the pelting rain and hail with his bow in the other hand and quiver strapped to his back. It caused Felicity's blood to boil seeing that he'd gone back on his word and she let loose. "You said no Arrow business tonight because it was too hot! What happened to 'I'm going home to stay cool'?" she yelled.

"I was just patrolling," Oliver said in his defense, but there was a strange, uncertain tone to his voice. For a moment, she thought it might be fear creeping in, but dismissed it almost immediately.

"Were you not paying attention to the weather reports I had on in the office all day? The National Weather Service kept saying there would be thunderstorms likely in the evening," Felicity chided.

"I don't put much stock into weather reports. They can be wrong," he shot back.

Glancing down at her floor, she gave up arguing and said, "Whatever. You should really get out of those wet clothes. You're turning my bedroom into a swimming pool."

"Sorry," Oliver mumbled as he set down his bow and began unstrapping the quiver from his back.

When he started unzipping his jacket, revealing nothing but rain (or was it sweat?) slicked skin, Felicity immediately turned around and headed straight for her closet. This moment was becoming all too surreal. Oliver Queen was undressing in her bedroom! There had been so many times a scenario like that had played out in her mind, but she'd refused to acknowledge it was actually happening right now.

Foraging through her closet, Felicity found an oversized plain pink t-shirt she hadn't worn in ages along with a pair of blue plaid boxers she realized belonged to an ex. On the shelf above her head was a stack of fluffy towels that didn't fit in her bathroom closet. She grabbed one of those as well then turned around and got an eyeful of a nearly naked vigilante.

Oliver's leather pants hung low enough for her to get an amazing view of the deep lines of sculpted muscle that ran along his hipbones. Then it kicked in: she was unabashedly ogling her boss. The squeak that came from her throat caught his attention and suddenly their eyes locked.

With her face turning a bright shade of red, Felicity practically threw the towel and clothes at him before turning to make a run for the door. "Let me know when you're done!" she shouted over her shoulder before slamming it shut and running into her living room.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Felicity muttered to herself as she took a seat on her couch and began chewing on her thumbnail as she waited for the bedroom door to open letting her know Oliver had put clothes on. What the hell was he doing going out in this weather? He could have died from heatstroke if it hadn't been for the rain.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Oliver said softly as he stepped into the living room.

Felicity nearly jumped out of her skin again. "Holy Google!" she yelled, her hand slapping against her chest. "Will you please do something to let me know you're close because those crazy ninja skills tend to scare the shit out of me!"

"Sorry," he muttered again, his head hanging low and eyes on the floor at his bare feet.

She stared at him for a long moment, her pink t-shirt looking rather awkward on him, but it clung to the curves of body like a second skin leaving almost nothing to the imagination. At least the boxers were a little on the loose side. Felicity didn't know what she'd do if they were tight as well. Swallowing hard to get her thoughts under control, she stood up from the couch and grabbed the wet towel and his leathers from his hands to throw it in with the rest of her laundry.

"Hungry?" Felicity asked, changing topics.

"No, just… tired," Oliver answered. She gazed up at him, her eyes taking in the dark circles around his. Had he been sleeping? It was hard to tell when he constantly looked exhausted.

"My couch is pretty comfortable. I usually fall asleep on it most nights so I should know. Why don't you lie down for a little while and rest while your clothes dry? You look tired." With that, she headed to her bedroom and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from her closet, returning to the living to find Oliver already sprawled out on her couch using the armrest as he pillow. He was out like a light so she threw the blanket over him and left the pillow on the coffee table just in case he wanted it later.

With the storm still raging outside, Felicity settled back into her own bed and soon followed suit, passing out as the weatherman started talking about training thunderstorms and flooding.

A loud crack of thunder and the sound of a muffled cry woke her a couple of hours later. She jumped out of bed, practically running into the living room to find Oliver sitting up on her couch and panting, a wild look in his eyes as his head whipped around to stare at her when she entered the room.

"Hey, it's okay," Felicity whispered as if she were talking to a frightened wild animal. Ever so slowly, she stepped closer to the couch. "It was just a bad dream. You're okay now."

The tension in Oliver's muscles finally relaxed when he registered who it was in the room with him. He took a deep, shaky breath before sagging against the couch and letting his head tilt back as he closed his eyes. Running a trembling hand through his hair, he opened his eyes again and gazed over at her where she stood just inches from the armrest.

"Are you okay?" Felicity whispered as she took a seat on the coffee table. Oliver simply nodded, his breathing still coming in short gasps. She was off the table in a second, running into the kitchen to grab him a glass of water in hopes that it would help calm him down. This time, she sat down right beside him on the couch, her body mere inches from his as he drank down the glass before setting it on the coffee table.

"Thank you," Oliver murmured without looking at her. At least now he looked a little calmer and more relaxed than he had just a few minutes ago. Felicity hesitantly reached over and laid her hand against his forearm. His gaze finally met hers and he gave her a weak smile before his hand came to rest on top of her fingers.

They sat like that for a while, only the sound of the storm outside breaking the silence as more rain and thunder raged behind her windows. As the quiet stretched on, Felicity couldn't help but wonder what was going through her friend's mind at that moment. Was he thinking about the island? Did that have anything to do with his nightmare? How long had he been having them? Was that why he wasn't sleeping at night? She didn't ask the questions aloud, though, respecting his need for privacy until Oliver was ready to tell her himself.

When his head slumped against her shoulder, Felicity realized that he'd fall asleep again. This time she grabbed the pillow and set it against the armrest before pulling her hand from beneath his in order to reach up and cup his face. "Oliver," she whispered, her thumb stroking along his cheek and he smiled. Her heart fluttered and she did it again, wondering if she'd get the same reaction. His smile widened before he opened his eyes and gazed at her.

The breath felt as if it had completely escaped from her lungs as she stared into those soft blue pools finding his soul completely open and bare for her to see. For a moment, Felicity couldn't remember what she was doing, or even her name for that matter. All she could think about was what she saw reflecting back at her: adoration, respect, devotion and… love. Her heart jumped into her throat and she found herself trying to hold back tears.

When had this man, who had been adamant about keeping his distance, fallen for her like she'd fallen for him the moment they'd met? It was too much for her to digest right then, forcing Felicity to pull her hand away. She couldn't let this moment get away from her, not when there was a possibility that it was fleeting.

But when Oliver grabbed her hand and held it where it lay against his jaw, she couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips. What was he doing and why was he doing it? If he was just going to play with her emotions, she needed him to let go, but he wasn't. Instead, he turned his head, his stubble rasping against her palm before his lips soothed away the sting with gentle kisses.

Felicity's mouth dropped open as she stared at him, wide eyed and speechless. His gaze never broke from hers as his lips continued to move from her palm to her wrist, pressing more soft kisses over her skin until he reached a sensitive spot on the inside of her elbow. She let out a strangled noise somewhere between a cry and a gasp before he trekked further up, finding her bare shoulder. Oliver lavished it with kisses then moved on to her collarbone. This time, his tongue darted out between his lips, trailing a line from tip to tip that set her skin on fire.

With her brain turning into complete mush, Felicity could do nothing but close her eyes and moan softly. This went far beyond the reaches of her imagination, and for a moment she thought she was dreaming. It was his teeth scraping against her neck that made her realize Oliver Queen was, in fact, kissing her at that very moment, and that he was about to reach his intended target. Her eyes popped open to stare down at him as his mouth traveled up her throat leaving suckling kisses in its wake. A delicious chill ran down her spine when he reached her jaw just below her ear.

Sucking the lobe into his mouth, her arms finally wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. "Can I kiss you?" Oliver whispered against her ear.

Felicity knew she could make a quip about him already having kissed her stupid, but she understood why he needed to ask for her permission. They had been walking a very delicate line for the past year, and the moment they crossed it, things would change forever. Oliver was making sure he wasn't the only one who wanted this.

When she finally nodded her head, he pulled back slightly, his eyes boring into hers as his hand came up to cup her cheek. His thumb stroked along her skin, sending more shivers down her spine until his eyes flicked over to her lips and he began to lean in. She met him halfway.

It felt like the world had exploded into stardust the moment their lips met. All Felicity could see behind her eyelids were little flashing white lights reminiscent of fireworks. The kiss was slow, meandering, exploratory in nature, but left lasting effects that made her want more.

Everything was Oliver: sight, taste, touch, sound, smell… He lingered in every one of her senses even after he'd pulled away to catch his breath. Then he was latched onto her mouth again, this kiss far more demanding than the first had been. He nibbled on her bottom lip, causing her lips to part so his tongue could slide into her mouth and explore some more. Felicity groaned, not wanting this to end as she wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled herself into his lap.

"Oliver!" she cried when his lips trailed away from hers and began sucking their way back down her neck. At the same time, one of his hands grasped her hip, squeezing it gently and causing the coil of heat low in her belly to tighten. Her hips ground into his searching for relief from the sudden pressure building between her legs, and when she felt the hardness of his arousal pressing against her thighs, she moaned.

His other hand found its way beneath her flimsy white tank top, splaying out across her belly before creeping upwards until the tips of his fingers brushed along the underside of her breasts. Felicity shuddered, her body arching towards his touch needing more, so much more.

When Oliver's lips found their way to her ear once more, he whispered, "Can I sleep with you?" The hand beneath her shirt wrapped around her breast, giving it a soft squeeze as the other hand dipped beneath the soft cotton of her shorts and came to rest against her ass.

Felicity keened then nodded her head furiously as she bit down on her lower lip in an effort to suppress the moan threatening to escape her throat. It was all the permission Oliver needed to swiftly lower her to the couch and have his way with her.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt, practically ripping it off her body and throwing it somewhere behind the couch as his lips zeroed in on her neck once more. This was far beyond the depths of her imagination. She keened and moaned as they traveled down the pale column, finding their way to the valley between her breasts. With his hand already cupping one soft, supple mound, rolling and pinching her nipple until it puckered under the pressure, his mouth wrapped around the other, sucking and teasing it between his teeth until her head rolled back and she cried out in utter frustration.

Damn, that man was good with his mouth and his hands. Felicity felt her mind slowly going numb under his ministrations. The sensation of his lips gliding across the skin beneath her breasts, moving lower until they reached the waistband of her shorts felt like fire. Every breath, every kiss, every lick made the coil in her belly tighten until it was a knot in her stomach begging for release that only came when she felt him inside her.

Small fingers scrambled across the tight t-shirt he wore until they were finally at the hem, desperately pulling it upwards to expose hot, scarred flesh. She felt Oliver's groan vibrate against her abdomen where he continued leaving a trail fiery kisses just below her navel. It sent her body into overdrive and she nearly ripped the pink cotton off him before it was discarded somewhere behind her head.

"Oliver, please," she begged when his fingers looped over the waistband of her shorts and began pulling them down her legs with swift precision. They were carelessly tossed over his shoulder leaving her completely naked before him. His eyes raked over her body as his hands trailed down her thighs, stopping at her knees to push them open until one hooked over the back of the couch while the other rested against the coffee table.

She watched the way his lips descended along the inside of her right knee, causing her to shiver with anticipation and need. God bless those incredible lips, she thought until his chuckle reached her ears. "Whatever," Felicity murmured before feeling them suddenly fall over her slit. A deep, bellowing cry rushed from her mouth as her eyes slammed shut, the little white fireworks suddenly sparkling across her vision again.

Oliver licked a steady line from top to bottom, flattening his tongue across her wet folds before following the same line back up. Her hips surged forward, wordlessly begging him for more until his hands grabbed her sides to hold her still. Her fingers searched for purchase in the soft grey fabric of her couch and in the short strands of his hair. She tried to guide his mouth to where she needed it most, but he ignored her, instead following his own path along the insides of her thighs before returning to her hot, slick folds.

When he finally slipped between them to find her clit, she screamed his name, her back completely arching off the couch as her fingers dug into scalp. The most intense pleasure Felicity every felt rushed through her, completely consuming her senses until she was a limp mass of skin and bone and muscle writhing beneath Oliver's skillful tongue. Each pass over her clit sent her higher and higher into oblivion without actually pushing her over the edge. No, that happened when he thrust two fingers deep into her core.

The scream that echoed through her apartment could have woken her neighbors, but Oliver's quick reflexes had his hand covering her mouth before anyone called the cops. She bit down on his palm, her hips bucking wildly against his fingers until her body had finally had enough and flopped down on the couch cushions. Sweat trickled across Felicity's skin, pooling between her breasts and across her abdomen. Damn, that was one amazing orgasm.

Her body quivered uncontrollably as Oliver's tongue made its way from between her legs, licking away the beads of sweat from her hot skin until he was at her neck again. A whimper escaped her lips when he began sucking kisses along one side of the flushed column before switching to the other and repeating the movements.

Running her hands down his back. Felicity took her time mapping out each individual scar that littered his tanned skin. From the three claw marks along his shoulder blade to the burn across the small of his back, she traced each one, committing them to memory as he continued to pepper her neck with kisses.

When her racing heart finally stilled, her hands returned to his hair, carding through it until one found its way to his jaw. She used it to tilt his head up so their lips met for another searing kiss before it swept down his back once more. Her hand came to rest along the waistband of his borrowed boxers, playing along the worn elastic until she finally dipped beneath the soft cotton. Oliver groaned against her mouth, his teeth sinking into her lower lip and sucking on it for a few moments before letting go.

Felicity knew she'd look like hell tomorrow, but this was already proving to be more than worth it. No man she'd ever been with had been able to accomplish in weeks of dating what Oliver had accomplished within minutes of admitting he wanted to be with her. And they weren't even dating! Hell, not even passionate one night stands had been this good. But with him, everything just felt… right. She didn't feel like she was settling for second best. This was the real deal, everything she'd ever wanted, even the things she didn't know she wanted.

Stroking the hard muscles beneath her fingertips elicited a deep, almost feral groan from the man above her. Felicity smiled against his lips, her teeth playfully nipping his tongue before her fingers slowly began drawing the fabric that separated them down his thighs. Oliver's impatience began to show when he grabbed the boxers and yanked them off, kicking them somewhere near the coffee table once they were at his ankles.

They were both naked now, skin to skin with nothing holding her back from touching him the way she'd always wanted to. Felicity started at his hips, her fingers tracing over the deep cut lines that showed off the lean muscle beneath. She followed each one, making a mental map of whatever caused him to groan or sigh for future reference, then tracked them over those chiseled abs she admired so much whenever he worked out in the lair.

A content moan flowed from his lips when she reached his chest. Her fingers scraped gently across his nipples, causing his teeth to sink into the side of her neck. There was no doubt in her mind that tomorrow there would be a decent hickey she'd have to figure out how to cover up. She knew of a few scarves in her collection she had yet to try, but as she contemplated her wardrobe for the next day, she felt Oliver's cock slide across her folds and gasped.

"Oh, god!" Felicity moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders as her eyes squeezed shut at the sensation. Dear lord he was hard and thick and the desperate need to have him buried deep inside her overwhelmed her senses. "Oliver, please," she frantically begged. Reaching between their bodies, she wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it hard and fast to get her point across.

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her erratic movements as his gaze settled on her eyes. "Felicity," he whispered softly. Finally getting her attention, even if it was fleeting, Oliver asked, "Do you have a condom?"

She groaned. Damn it, why did he have to be so smart sometimes? "Um… Bedroom… Dresser… Top shelf… Right hand side," Felicity panted, unable to form a single sentence as she watched him stand up and admired the way his body gracefully moved in all its naked glory. He just had to be amazing in every way possible, didn't he?

It wasn't long before Oliver returned, condom already on, and found his way back into her arms. But before she could wrap her legs around his waist to bring him as close as physically possible, his hands were already on her hips, lifting her into his lap, her knees settling to either side of his thighs.

This position was Felicity's weakness. She'd always loved being on top. It gave her maximum pleasure with each thrust, along with the added bonus of allowing her to wrap her arms around her lover and gaze into his eyes as they reached completion together.

Straddling his hips, she reached between their bodies and took hold of his cock, guiding it towards her hot, slick entrance before letting it slip between her folds. With only his tip inside her, she groaned, throwing her head back so her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders. His hand was already cupping her cheek, bringing her up for a searing kiss before she inched her way down his cock.

This was the type of full she'd only read about in romance novels. The deeper his cock went, the more she stretched to accommodate his impressive size. And damn, did it feel amazing. Her entire body shuddered as pleasure radiated out from between her thighs when she was finally settled in his lap. Then he began to move.

His thrusts were shallow at first, only bringing his cock out about an inch or two before filling her completely again. He occupied his hands with her breasts, the calloused pads of his thumbs flicking across her nipples as his mouth latched onto hers for searing, passionate kisses.

It wasn't long before his thrusts became stronger and deeper. Felicity's hands looked for purchase against his shoulders, her body rocking with each upward rush of his hips. She felt the tension building deep in her belly again, this time flooding all her senses at once. With every thrust of Oliver's hips, she'd match it with one of her own until their bodies frantically bucked against one another looking for the release both of them craved so desperately.

Felicity raked her nails through his hair, her lips finding their way to the hollow of his neck where she found him to be most sensitive. Flicking her tongue across the corded muscles elicited a moan that echoed through the living room. She kept doing it until Oliver's fingers sank into her hair and pulled her away sharply. The desperation she found in his eyes when she gazed up at him matched her own and she knew he was close to falling over that precarious edge they currently teetered on.

"Come with me!" Felicity cried. "Fuck, Oliver! Please come with me!" He grabbed her hips, angling slightly so with each thrust he hit her g-spot. She screamed his name after the third thrust finally pushed her over the edge. Sparks flew across her vision as her muscles spasmed, forcing Oliver over as well when her walls clamped around his cock repeatedly. Her name spilled from his lips in a strangled gasp as he thrust into her hard one final time before falling against the couch with a groan.

When it was all said and done, they lay snuggled up on the couch with Felicity draped over his chest, her ear pressed to his still rapidly beating heart. There was nothing like the afterglow of love making, especially with someone she loved the way she loved him. At that moment, she felt whole, with her arms around Oliver's neck, holding him close until she finally caught her breath.

"Mmm… Not yet," Felicity whispered when he shifted beneath her. She tightened her arms around him, her face burrowing into his neck as she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent unique to him: leather and sweat and the outdoors. She committed it to memory before finally pulling back.

As much as she didn't want to leave the warmth of his embrace, Felicity forced herself out of his arms, flopping to the couch beside him in a sweaty, boneless mass. Before she knew it, Oliver had her tucked in his arms, carrying her from the living room back into her bedroom. She snuggled into him, her head falling to his shoulder for a brief moment before she was laid on her bed, the covers pulled over her cooling body.

Then he was right behind her, his body curling around her tiny frame until she was completely enveloped by his warmth. Suddenly Felicity realized this was how she wanted to spend all her nights from now on: wrapped up in Oliver's arms as they fell asleep together. They didn't have to have sex. It would be great, but not necessary just so long as he was in her bed. That was all she wanted.

Turning to face him, Felicity could just barely make out the tired lines of his face in the darkness, but his eyes were closed and he appeared to finally be sleeping. She huddled closer to him, her arms circling his waist before she tucked her head beneath his chin and closed her eyes. The sound of gentle rain mingled with the strong beat of his heart were the last things she heard before falling asleep.

Felicity awoke the next morning still in his arms, only now he was pressing soft kisses to her forehead as his fingers ran up and down her spine. She shivered, snuggling closer until his voice broke the comfortable silence.

"Good morning," Oliver rasped before planting another kiss against her temple.

"Morning," Felicity murmured without lifting her head. She was content to stay where she was, cocooned in the warmth of his arms, even if it was for a few more fleeting moments.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear, his lips trailing down her jaw until they reached her mouth.

She moaned and gently sighed, her eyes fluttering closed once more as she took it all in. This had to be a dream, right? One she would soon wake up from? But when Oliver's hand crawled into her hair, tilting her head even further, Felicity realized that she was kissing her boss and best friend and that they'd actually slept together that night.

The revelation forced her to pull away, and she pursed her lips in an effort to get her emotions under control. "Oliver," she said, gathering enough courage to look up at him with cautious eyes. "Last night…"

His finger pressed to her lips before she could continue. "I don't regret it," Oliver simply replied. "Unless…" Oh, god, he just gave her the saddest kicked puppy look.

"What? No!" Felicity immediately answered with a strong shake of her head. "No regrets about last night. I just kinda wish it happened sooner, ya know?"

A smile lit up his face and he leaned in to kiss her again. "Good," he said, "because I'd like to spend my nights sleeping beside you from now on."

It was so cheesy and so corny, but, damn it, he spoke the truth and he meant it. "Me too," Felicity agreed as she beamed up at him. And from that point on, it was exactly how they spent their nights.


	8. Can You Keep It Down?

For the first time in a very long time, the lair was quiet, something Felicity was grateful for. She had a pounding headache that would rival being beaten mercilessly by some super soldier. Having stared at her computers for so long that evening, she was beginning to think the code she tasked herself to break was, well, unbreakable.

And that irritated the shit out of Felicity. She'd even given herself the middle name "Code Breaker" because she was that good. (Technically, it was Megan, but whatever. The boys already knew that.) But this particular pesky little string of letters and numbers was driving her up the wall. And of course Oliver wanted it cracked by the end of the night.

Taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes to relieve some of the pressure behind them, she gave it one more shot before the pain became unbearable. That was it. She threw in the towel for the time being because a) she was exhausted and desperately needed sleep if she was ever going to crack this code and b) maybe with fresh eyes she'd be able to finally figure it out.

Felicity snagged a bottle of aspirin from the medical supply cabinet and a blanket from the supply closet before heading to the couch off the side of her desk. Kicking off her flats (which she'd taken to wearing after normal work hours because high heels were a bitch to walk in for more than eight hours), she spread herself out on the plush green leather. With the blanket thrown over her body, she let her arm fall over her eyes and sighed with relief that she'd finally be getting in that nap she so desperately needed.

That was until the secret door flew open, banging against the wall and two angry male voices echoed through the basement. Of course Oliver and Roy were arguing about something. Ever since the younger man had been introduced to the team, they had constantly been at each other's throats even though Roy had been eager to learn from his "hero".

But the bickering needed to stop. And Felicity needed to sleep. She couldn't care less what they were fighting about, just so long as they didn't disturb her in the process. "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep," she moaned, instantly grabbing both men's attention.

The voices stopped and before she knew it, Oliver was kneeling down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked in that soft voice he seemed to only reserve for her.

"I'm tired, I have a massive headache and that code you asked me to break is being a pain in the ass. I'm just peachy," Felicity retorted without moving her arm from her eyes.

"You want us to go?" Oliver was being sincere with his question. His hand came up to stroke her hair tenderly and she sighed.

"No, you don't have to," Felicity relented. "Just, please, keep the arguing down. I need about an hour's worth of sleep before I can even think about trying to crack that code again."

"We'll keep it down," he promised. She heard him stand and start walking away. "Roy, let's go."

"Where are we going?" the younger man questioned.

"Upstairs," Oliver said. "I need a drink and you need to make sure my sister doesn't suspect anything."

And with that, they headed up to the club, turning off the lights as they went and leaving the lair blissfully quiet with only the soft whir of her computers to keep her company. Felicity sighed and snuggled into the comfy cushions of the couch. It was going to be a long night, that was for sure, but at least she'd get some much needed sleep now.


	9. Can You Tell Me A Story?

It was a cold winter's day, one thick with snow falling and conditions ripe for road closures around the area. Although Oliver paid no mind to what the government said about weather, his wife would kill him if he even attempted to leave the house while there was a blizzard warning for the next six hours. That meant no Arrow business to attend to and working from home on anything QC related.

Turning away from the window he'd been staring out of for the last couple of minutes, he headed towards his home office.

"Daddy!" The high pitched squeal of his three-year-old daughter's voice put an immediate smile on his face and he paused at her door. She was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed beneath her as her gaze flicked from the wintery scene outside her window and her father.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Oliver replied.

"Can you tell me a story?" Stella asked. She'd been cooped up in the house for the past day and a half, her school having closed due to the weather, which meant she was getting bored. High strung like both her parents and already having read through every book in her library, she was a little ball of energy that needed something to keep her occupied on days like today.

With Felicity stuck doing laundry downstairs, that left Oliver to try and find a way to entertain their daughter. Although, he had to admit, when it came to storytelling, he could rival his wife in telling a good tale. He stepped into her room and took a seat beside her on the bed. "Alright, what kind of story would you like me to tell?"

"The one about the princess who married the prince in the abandoned castle," Stella said while climbing into her father's lap.

Oliver had to chuckle. No matter how many times he told her that story, she could never get enough. Then again, it was a rather fantastic tale considering it was rooted in reality. His reality to be more specific. It was the story of how he and Felicity truly got married, one the tabloids and general population had never found out about.

_They were chasing Deadshot through Europe with Diggle, Roy and Sara in tow. Finding themselves on the border of France and Italy nearly proved to be their downfall. Intel Felicity had gathered suggested Deadshot was staying at some abandoned chateau on the French side. Sara and Roy were sent to do recon while Oliver, Diggle and Felicity stayed behind at the hotel putting together a plan for how this would all go down._

_When "Boy Wonder" and "Canary" returned with an affirmative as to spotting their target in the chateau, the plan was immediately put into action. As was par for the course with most of their missions, not everything went according to plan. Deadshot might not have seen them coming, but he'd been ready for anything, meaning boobytraps and explosions._

_Roy had nearly been blown to pieces, Sara ended up with a nine inch gash across her back and shoulder, but Oliver had fared the worst out of all of them. So bad, in fact, it looked as if he wouldn't make it. He'd been shot in the abdomen with one of Deadshot's poisoned bullets and his stash of island miracle herbs was back at the hotel, a good hour long drive from where they currently were._

_Laying in the abandoned chapel with his head in Felicity's lap as Sara and Diggle did their best to save him, Oliver confessed that once this mission was over, he had planned on taking her to Paris for a week and proposing to her on top of the Eiffel Tower. By that time they'd been dating for almost two years, their second anniversary having fallen while they were on the mission._

_Felicity wept profusely as she grabbed his hand and held it to her chest, begging him to keep fighting even when he thought all hope was lost. She told him she had a confession to make as well, and considering they were in a chapel, she figured it would be the best place to tell him. The week prior she'd missed her period and while he'd been out with Sara and Roy looking for Deadshot in Prague, she'd taken a pregnancy test. Well, more like several just to be sure._

_"Oliver, I'm pregnant," Felicity whispered as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "You have to keep fighting. If not for me, then for the baby."_

_He gripped her hand tighter, bringing the other up to the back of her head so he could pull her in for a kiss then whispered, "I'll fight for both of you to my dying breath."_

_As Diggle and Sara continued to work frantically, an old man wandered into the chapel to find them crowded near the pulpit. His gasp had them all turning their heads while he made the sign of the cross and rushed over. He spoke mostly French but understood English. Sara shocked the hell out of them all when she began speaking to him in his native tongue._

_"What's he saying?" Diggle asked._

_"He's a priest. He says he wants to help," Sara replied._

_"Tell him we want to get married," Felicity suddenly piped up. All eyes fell on her at that moment, including Oliver's. When she gazed down at him, she was smiling even with tears in her eyes. "If you only get one happy story, I want this to be it," she told him._

_Tears sprung from his eyes as he gazed up at her. "I didn't even propose," Oliver weakly replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather pouch. Inside was a beautiful princess cut diamond that had to be at least three carats in weight with two single carat emeralds on either side all mounted on a beautiful platinum band. "Will you marry me, Felicity?" he choked out._

_"Of course," she whispered._

_He was about to put the ring on her finger when the priest yelled, "No! No! Wedding first!" He then proceeded to (quickly) perform the ceremony in French with Sara translating to the best of her ability. They exchanged simple vows, but when it came time to exchange the rings, there was a problem._

_"Oh, god, I don't have a ring to give you," Felicity said with tears in her eyes._

_Diggle came to the rescue. "Here," he said, pulling something from his pocket. It was a simple, thick titanium band. "You can borrow this for now."_

_Felicity made a sound that sounded like a cross between a sob and a laugh. When they all looked at her with questioning eyes, she replied, "Something old (the chapel), something new (the ring Oliver gave me), something borrowed (Dig's ring), something blue (the chapel walls)." She proceeded to slip the ring onto her beloved's finger before twining their hands together and bringing it to rest against her heart._

_"Uh, you can now kiss bride," the priest said in broken English, but they knew what he meant._

_Felicity leaned over her husband's prone body and kissed him. At that moment, Oliver knew he needed to fight this because he had so much to live for. No longer was he the broken man that had come back from the island simply seeking to right his family's wrongs. She'd made him whole again, put back together the pieces of his broken heart and soul. Now she'd promised to be his "until death do us part". He was going to make damn sure death wouldn't happen in this little chapel._

_"Blood," Oliver whispered. They all looked at him strangely. He was too weak to say much else but then it finally dawned on Diggle what he meant._

_Grabbing the box with the medical supplies, he pulled out a thin plastic tube, a couple of needles, and a pair of forceps. "He needs a transfusion until we can get him back to the hotel," Diggle explained, quickly pulling up the sleeve of Oliver's jacket and inserting the needle straight into a vein. "Does anyone have type O blood?"_

_"I do," Felicity immediately replied._

_Oliver shook his head as he grabbed her forearm. "No," he murmured, moving it to her belly. "Baby…"_

_"The baby will be fine," she reassured him. "You, on the other hand…" Felicity lifted the sleeve of her shirt and stuck her arm out._

_"Are you sure?" Diggle asked. "I know how much you hate needles."_

_"Please," Felicity begged, her eyes conveying just how much she didn't care at this moment. She turned away to find Sara sitting by her side and Roy standing a few feet behind them for support._

_The rest, as they say, was history. Roy had delivered Deadshot to the local authorities, unconscious and beaten to a pulp half an hour earlier. He'd returned just as the priest was performing the ceremony. He then proceeded to carry Oliver to their waiting car, being very careful of the needle in his arm and the woman attached to the other end. They sped off back to the hotel and found the herbs in Oliver's trunk, giving him the lifesaving plants within moments of their arrival._

_Back home a few weeks later, they had a small ceremony in the backyard of the mansion, exchanging vows properly this time, with their own rings instead of the one they'd borrowed from Diggle. The only other people who had been in attendance were Moira, Thea, Walter and some of the house staff. Felicity wore a simple white dress with a green sash tied around her growing waist and Oliver had on a grey suit with a green tie to match._

_It was everything they'd ever wanted all coming together perfectly._

Of course this wasn't the story he told his daughter. He'd made up a completely different scenario involving dragons and mythical beasts and bows and arrows. And Stella ate it up every single time he told it.

"And they lived happily ever after, right Daddy?" she asked once he finished his tale.

"Of course they did, sweetheart," Oliver replied, giving her that warm smile usually reserved only for his daughter and wife.

"Isn't that how the story always goes?" At the sound of his wife's voice, he gazed up to stare at her, that smile still on his face as she stepped into the room and sat down on the bed beside them. "The prince and the princess always get their happy story," Felicity said, glancing up at him with a secret smile of her own.


	10. I'm Getting Sleepy

The amount of blood she was losing alarmed him as he continued to press down on the bullet wound just below her ribs. "Felicity!" he had to call her name to keep her focused on him as he waited for Diggle to come back with the first aid kit. "You need to stay with me, okay? Can you do that for me? Can you keep your eyes open for me?" The edge of panic was there in his voice and he knew she could hear it, but he didn't care.

"Ol'ver… 'm getting sleepy," she slurred, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he squeezed her hand. They flew open again, her gaze locking on his as he pressed a little harder trying his best to staunch the bleeding.

"I know, I know, but, please, just… fight it," Oliver replied, frantically looking around to see if there was any place to set her down that would give him room to work on her.

They were in Central City, helping Barry out with a case that had come across his desk involving the possibility of there being super soldiers somewhere within city limits. It wasn't long before they discovered the identity of the man in question, and Oliver, Diggle, Felicity and Roy had flown in to offer their services.

Oliver had to constantly remind himself that he wanted his IT girl to be happy, even if it wasn't with him, which meant forcing himself to let her go out that night when Barry asked her to dinner. Just like he'd told Tommy those many months ago when they'd been fighting over Laurel, Felicity wasn't property. She made a conscious choice because he'd already pushed her away fearing someday he'd lose her.

Well, it looked like that day might be today. His heart thundered in his chest at the prospect of losing the most important person in his life.

They'd found the man and cornered him in an old warehouse. He'd fought with Roy for a good ten minutes before throwing the younger man off like he was a toy. Why Felicity had even been there in the first place was a mystery to all of them, but the moment the man spotted their weakness, he took advantage of it.

Before Oliver could even pull an arrow from his quiver, the man had pulled out a gun and shot at her. Felicity had the presence of mind to move slightly so the bullet didn't hit her square in the chest, but it had hit her just below the ribs, and equally precarious spot. He was gone a few moments later, his speed and strength outmatching theirs, until Barry arrived.

Apparently being struck by lightning had given him some pretty amazing superpowers of his own, and in an instant, he was gone, running after the man at inhuman speeds, leaving Oliver to tend to Felicity's wounds as Diggle ran back to their car to grab the medical supplies. Roy now stood just behind him, looking hopelessly lost as his mentor cradled their friend in his arms.

"...'m trying," Felicity murmured as her eyes drooped shut again.

"No! Open your eyes, Felicity!" Oliver urged. A flashback of the moments that lead up to Tommy's death suddenly assaulted him and tears began to sting the corners of his eyes. It felt like it was happening all over again. His heart was being ripped to shreds watching the woman he loved… Yes, he loved her, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Felicity was the light to his darkness, his guide through the murky black waters of guilt and regret. She was the bright spot in his otherwise bleak existence.

"Please, Felicity," he whispered with all the conviction of a man in agony as he lowered his head until it came to rest against her forehead. Pale blue eyes struggled to stay open as she gazed up at Oliver. His free hand came to rest against her cheek, thumb stroking away tears that could have belonged to either of them at that moment. "Please don't leave me." His voice cracked. "I love you, Felicity. I can't lose you."

The gentle huff of a laugh escaped her lips as her eyes locked with his. "Ol'ver…" she murmured, her hand reaching up so it cupped his jaw. He turned his head, his lips pressing to her palm and she sucked in a ragged breath. "Why… why do you always… wait… until the last… minute?" Felicity tried to lighten the mood with a gentle smile even as she struggled to stay awake.

"Because I'm an idiot," Oliver admitted freely. "And I promise never to wait until the last minute ever again. But you need to promise me you're going to keep fighting. Please, Felicity, just keep fighting and stay with me."

"... Promise," Felicity mumbled while nodding her head before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers for a soft kiss. Seconds later, she was unconscious and Oliver fought the urge to get up and run to the nearest hospital. But they were in an unfamiliar city and Barry was still pursuing their target. Thankfully a moment later Diggle arrived with their overstocked first aid kit.

Together, he and Oliver managed to get the bleeding under control before she was gently picked up and rushed to the car. They GPS'ed the closest hospital, only a few minutes away, and headed straight there.

Upon arrival, Oliver had to remain in the car due to the fact that he was still in his green leathers and walking into the ER dressed as the Starling City vigilante would only cause them problems. He threw off the jacket, leaving him in a black t-shirt, then stripped his leather pants, trading them in for a pair of jeans. The blood was hastily wiped off his hands with a napkin before he rushed in after Diggle and Felicity.

In the time it took him to change, the staff had already taken x-rays and were rushing her to the OR to remove the bullet, which Diggle informed him was lodged fractions of an inch from her lung. The next few hours were a tense wait in the private waiting room, with Oliver pacing a track into the floor while Roy and Diggle sat fidgeting until Barry arrived an hour later to let them know he'd apprehended the suspect and had "taken care of him."

Whatever that meant, Oliver didn't care. All he cared about was the woman currently fighting for her life on the operating room table. It would be another four hours of nonstop pacing before a nurse finally came in to tell them that Felicity had pulled through and they were taking her into recovery. A collective sigh of relief escaped all of them at once as Oliver finally slumped into a chair, exhaustion and fatigue setting in.

The clock on the wall blinked 3:02am as he glanced up at it. Yet, as tired as he was, Oliver didn't dare try to get some rest. Instead, he got up again, this time to make a coffee run down the hall. He returned just in time to meet the doctor and get an update on Felicity's condition. She was still asleep but stable, had her own private room, and they could all go see her now.

Diggle and Roy went first, followed by Barry. Oliver had elected to go last, knowing that once he was with her, he wasn't going to leave. When his turn finally came around, he stepped inside the small suite, his eyes immediately zeroing in on her sleeping form. Through her window, he could see the first rays of morning light peeking through the clouds just above the horizon.

Taking a seat in the chair beside her bed, Oliver immediately reached for her hand, his fingers slipping around the warmth of her palm until they locked together. He brought it up to his lips, pressing featherlight kisses to her knuckles. Barely a minute later, she began to stir, a sigh escaping her lips as she turned her head in his direction.

"Hey," Oliver whispered and her blue eyes fluttered open. Her soft smile sent his heart stuttering.

"Hi," Felicity rasped, blinking a few more times to clear the cobwebs from her vision. "I kept my promise."

The tension he'd had in his shoulders suddenly eased and he let out a chuckle. "Yeah, you did," he replied, kissing the top of her hand again. "And I'm going to keep mine."

"You meant it…?" Her voice wavered as she spoke and he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I did," Oliver affirmed. He leaned in closer until their foreheads touched. His free hand slid into her hair behind her neck, cradling it as he whispered, "I love you, Felicity."

With that, she tilted her head and met his waiting lips for a kiss that didn't last for a precious moment, but for a solid few seconds. She hummed her approval before pulling back, her side burning from where she'd been shot. "I love you, too," Felicity replied.


	11. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 2x14: Oliver takes Felicity home.

"Take her home, Ollie," Sara said as she passed him on her way out of the lair.

He'd been standing there, watching Felicity drift in and out of consciousness for the past half hour as Diggle… fawned?... over her. The girl had just taken a bullet to the shoulder, saving Sara's life from the Clock King. Oliver didn't know whether to be mad or proud of her for showing such bravery in the face of danger. All he knew was the relief he felt that the bullet hadn't hit anything major. He could deal with that.

Slade Wilson coming back from the dead, though? Now that was something he couldn't even begin to fathom. He knew the reason he was back was to make Oliver pay for what happened on the island, but right now, he needed to push those thoughts out of his mind before they drove him crazy with worry for his family and his friends.

Felicity proved to be the perfect distraction. She was still sitting in her chair as he'd left her, head bobbing from one side to the other as she tried to stay awake. But her eyes kept drifting shut, fluttering closed for several minutes at a time before she jolted awake again. Sara was right, she needed to go home and rest. A bullet to the shoulder was no easy injury to deal with, something Oliver knew full well having taken several himself.

He was just glad it was Friday night and neither one of them needed to be in the office for at least two days. It gave Felicity a chance to recover some before she needed to be back at her desk, fully aware and functioning. Still, once those painkillers wore off, it wasn't going to be easy managing the ache that would surely have her writhing in agony those next few nights.

"Hey," Oliver softly whispered as he approached her chair, careful not to startle her awake.

"Heeeey," Felicity mumbled, her head swinging to the side until their eyes finally met. She looked incredibly adorable high on Oxy, he had to admit.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said, ever so gently wrapping his arms beneath her knees and behind her neck, being extra careful with her shoulder. She didn't fight him. Her head simply lolled into the crook of his neck as she sighed.

"Oliver…" The stern tone to Diggle's voice had him stopping in his tracks just before he reached the stairs. He turned slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements that could potentially hurt the woman in his arms. The glare his friend shot him would have had a weaker man cowering in fear, but not Oliver. He stood his ground as Felicity drifted off into unconsciousness again.

"I'm taking her home," Oliver firmly replied.

"You might wanna remember her purse and keys," his friend reminded him, placing said objects gently into Felicity's lap along with a bottle of pills. "Make sure she eats and takes another dose of those when she gets home."

Oliver nodded once in understanding and quickly turned on his heels.

He was settling her into the passenger's seat of his car when he realized Felicity still only wore an oversized dress shirt… His dress shirt to be exact. It stirred feelings in him he hadn't expected: protectiveness, of course, but also things he could never admit to. Not yet, at least. He was with Sara after all, and Felicity was his friend… best friend even.

Tamping down those thoughts, Oliver took off his leather jacket and tucked it around her torso to make sure the chill of the night air didn't cause her anymore problems.

Felicity was still asleep when they arrived at her apartment. He gathered her in his arms once more, slowly making his way to the door at the back of her building where the doorman wouldn't see them. From there, it was only a single flight of stairs and he was at her door on the second floor. Oliver slid the key into the lock, a delicate balancing act happening in his arms as he pushed the solid wood open and entered the darkened space.

The light switch was flipped on, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow. He stepped through her living room and headed straight for the back of the apartment where he figured her bedroom was. Oliver pushed open the first door he saw and lucked out. He was soon setting Felicity down on her maroon colored comforter, making sure to lay her on her stomach to prevent any unnecessary pain.

She still had his shirt pulled around her tightly, an image he knew would never cease to leave his thoughts from now on. There was just something special about her wearing his things. It sent a pang of something he couldn't quite name straight through his chest. No, this needed to stop. Oliver couldn't keep thinking like that.

Instead, he focused on Diggle's instructions and headed for Felicity's kitchen to see what she had to eat. Her refrigerator was mostly empty except for a few boxes of (judging by the smell) really old takeout. But her freezer had a pint of mint chip ice cream. Oliver smiled as he grabbed it along with a spoon and a glass of water from her sink.

Setting the items down on her nightstand, he knelt beside Felicity's head and stroked a few strands of her golden hair away from where it covered her face. She looked so young and innocent at that moment. Those feelings threatened to bubble up again, and Oliver whispered, "Hey," before they had a chance to materialize.

"Hmm?" she groaned, refusing to open her eyes.

"You have to wake up, Felicity," he said, his hand coming to rest against her cheek as it had earlier, and again she burrowed into it, sighing softly as a smile crept onto her lips.

It was hard to ignore the feelings any longer, Oliver realized. When Felicity did things like this, whether she knew it or not, it was pulling him under her spell. He cared for her, deeply. Maybe too deeply. That was his reasoning behind keeping her at an arm's length. He cared too much for this fragile creature and seeing her get hurt tonight had nearly pushed him over the edge.

Oliver would never admit it, but he'd been scared out of his mind when he found out she'd been shot. The fear and panic that gripped him when Sara came over the comm to let them know what had happened had him rushing to their aid in seconds. Although the bastard who had done this to her lay unconscious a few feet away from where Sara was pressing a wad of cloth against Felicity's wound, he still wanted to beat the crap out of the guy for hurting her.

It had been her yelp that finally brought him out of those thoughts. Oliver hadn't wasted any time, scooping Felicity into his arms and carrying her out to Diggle's waiting car. But it was Sara who pushed him aside to take care of her. They shared a wordless conversation for a couple of moments before he relented and took up the passenger's seat beside Diggle, but glanced back every few moments to make sure Felicity was doing okay.

Now, sitting here before her, on his knees no less, Oliver knew no matter who came into his life, no matter who he dated, they'd never hold a candle to Felicity. Not even Sara, and they shared a much deeper history. No, Felicity was his girl, and always would be, but he still had so many issues to overcome before he ever stood a chance with her.

She was far too good for him as it was. There were still so many things Oliver needed to deal with before he was ready to give them a chance, the first being Slade Wilson. That man spelled trouble, and until the threat he posed was eliminated, Oliver wasn't going to let anyone know the true depth of his feelings for his IT girl. So he would keep Felicity's at an arm's length, even if it meant pushing her into the arms of another man. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late for them.

"Ol'ver," she slurred, pulling him out of his musings.

"Yeah?"

"My shoulder hurts," Felicity rasped as she tried to sit up but the pain on her face told him it hurt too much to try.

"Relax," Oliver said. "Dig sent you home with more… aspirin. But you need to eat something first before I can give it to you." His arm slipped beneath her abdomen, gently pulling her up off the bed and she whimpered. "How does ice cream sound?"

"Mmm… Sounds good," she mumbled. Her back came to rest against his shoulder as he grabbed the pint and spoon, handing them to her. Felicity managed to eat a scoop's worth of the green confection before she was handing it back to him and wiping her hands along the sides of her skirt.

Oliver gave her the next round of painkillers then set her back down on her stomach to keep the pressure off her shoulder. He pulled the comforter from one side of the bed, tucking it around her, and was soon heading back into the kitchen to place the ice cream back in the freezer and refill her water. When he returned to the bedroom, Felicity had her eyes closed once more, her glasses having been placed on her nightstand sometime while he'd been gone.

"Sweet dreams," Oliver whispered as he leaned over her and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

Her hand crept out from beneath the blanket and tangled with his fingers. "Stay," Felicity whispered back without opening her eyes.

He wanted to; oh, god did her ever, but Sara was probably waiting for him back at Verdant. "I have to go," he said, but still didn't drop her hand.

"I don't wanna be alone," she admitted weakly, and at that moment, Oliver realized he couldn't say no, not when it was obvious she needed him.

With a sigh, he replied, "Okay. Hold on a second. I just need to do something real quick." Oliver let go and stepped into the living room, pulling out his phone in the process. He sent a quick text to Sara, letting her know what was going on, and she replied just as quick.

_Take care of her, Ollie. We need her._

He smiled then put the phone on silent as he returned to Felicity's room. Her eyes opened a crack when he grabbed the chair from her desk and rolled it over so he could sit beside her as she slept. "Thank you," Felicity whispered, reaching out to him once more.

Their fingers locked, only this time Oliver silently vowed not to let go until she did. That's how he spent the rest of his night and weekend, watching over Felicity until she was strong enough to get out of bed and do things herself. Of course she had visitors. Both Sara and Diggle had stopped by with lunch or dinner, but the rest of the day he spent sitting beside her as she dozed, letting her body recover from the trauma she'd been through.


	12. I Had A Nightmare

It had to be well past two in the morning when Felicity awoke to the sound of huffed breaths and whimpering coming from somewhere in the room. Sitting up to find her shoulders stiff and her back on fire, she realized she'd fallen asleep at her desk in the lair.

They were still in the process of trying to find whoever it was that wanted the prototype earthquake machine, which meant spending another long night searching databases using the fingerprint she'd recovered from the watch Oliver had given her.

Felicity hadn't realized how exhausted she was until she'd put her head down, vowing to take a twenty minute power nap only to wake up several hours later with only a few of the overhead lights shining and the lair quiet, aside from the whimpering and heavy breathing she still heard echoing off the concrete walls.

Standing up was painful, to say the least. Not only was Felicity's back sore, but so were her legs, and on top of all that, her ass had fallen asleep as well. The pins and needles she felt immediately upon standing made her legs wobble, but those desperate sounds were getting louder now, and she needed to solve this mystery before it drove her nuts.

The couch in the very back corner of the lair was steeped in darkness, but she could make out a large form laying on top of it. As she got closer and her eyes adjusted to the absence of light, Felicity finally realized who had fallen asleep there. Oliver was spread out on the green leather, his head on the armrest with the rest of his body tucked into the plush cushions.

His body jerked and spasmed with the intensity of his nightmare. Felicity cautiously drew closer, on high alert after what Diggle had told about Oliver and his nightmares. He was prone to lashing out when he was in that state, his island instincts kicking in and forcing him to be in survival mode. It was better to wait it out than to try and wake him when he was having one.

So she sat down on a chair a few feet away and watched him. Felicity could count on one hand how many times she'd seen Oliver asleep, and they all had to do with him nearly dying. At times he looked to be in pain, but once he was sedated, he'd looked serene and relaxed. She wondered if that's how he'd looked in the old days, before the island hardened him.

Either way, right now Oliver looked as if he was in absolute agony. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he took shallow, gasping breaths. It was hard to watch, but Felicity couldn't look away. She needed to make sure he'd be okay once it was over.

It had been the same way with her mother after her father left. That was about as much as she could remember of those days; her mother's nightmares. They'd wake her in the middle of the night for months at a time until she'd finally been given a mild sedative. But Felicity would sit with her in those moments after she awoke, trying to keep her calm until they both fell asleep in her bed. Those times ended quickly though…

Oliver startled her out of her reveries with a gasped breath as he sat up, wild eyes open and glancing around the room scanning for threats. When those wide, blue pools finally settled on her where she sat curled up in her chair, he visibly relaxed. Tense shoulders went slack as he leaned into the plush leather and tilted his head back until it fell to the armrest.

Felicity sat still for a moment until he sighed, then she got up and took a seat on the edge of the couch by his hips. "You okay?" she asked softly, her hand hesitantly reaching out to fall over his where it lay against his chest.

"I had a nightmare," Oliver rasped. He closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing them with his other hand until the cobwebs were gone, then looked up at her again.

"You wanna talk about it?" Felicity replied.

He sighed again, a little deeper this time, before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not really."

"That bad, huh?" Oliver nodded. "Well, if you change your mind, I'll be at my desk." Felicity gave his hand a squeeze before standing up to make her way back to her computers. She felt him grab it again and pulled her to his side once more. Staring down, the look in his eyes was one that said "don't leave yet" so she sat back down and waited to see if he had more to say.

"Thank you," Oliver whispered, giving her a soft smile as he squeezed her fingers. His other hand reached out and stroked an errant strand of blonde hair behind her ear. The intimacy of the gesture sent a shiver down her spine, one she couldn't ignore, and she smiled back before standing up once more.

"Get some rest, okay?" Felicity said. "You look exhausted."

"Pot, meet kettle," he quipped. "Go home, Felicity. I know you set this up to get alerts on your phone, so why don't you head out and get some sleep?"

"Only if you promise me you'll head home too," she countered, although Felicity doubted he'd actually do it.

To her surprise, Oliver actually sat up and swung his feet over the couch. "Then why don't we just head home together?" he replied, still smiling at her softly.

She beamed up at him, glad he was taking her advice. "Sounds good to me," Felicity said.

Only after she'd grabbed her purse and they'd ascended the stairs did she realize Oliver was still holding her hand.


	13. I Can't Sleep

It was dark and dingy, exactly like the week they'd been having. Water dripped from the faucet in the bathroom. The heat and perpetual humidity clung to her skin even as she lay in bed dressed only in her bra and panties.

Rio de Janeiro was a gorgeous city, if you stayed near the beach, but that's not where they currently were. At that moment, they were holed up in the favelas, running not only from drug lords, but from the local police as well.

They were here on business, and not just the Arrow related kind. Queen Consolidated was opening a new office in the city and they'd been on hand to oversee the transition. Then Oliver's past came to light and suddenly they found themselves staring down the barrels of several guns.

If it hadn't been for the training she'd received from both Oliver and Diggle in the past few years, they might not have made it out of there. Even she was shocked by how easy it had become for her to defend herself in a fight. Actually, it felt rather nice. She was no longer the weakest link in their team. It wasn't necessary for Oliver or Diggle, or even Roy for that matter, to stick their neck out for her. She could defend herself if the need arose.

"Felicity?" the voice beside her sleepily whispered and she turned to look at him.

Bright blue eyes stared back at her and she smiled weakly. "Yeah, baby?" she softly replied, reached out to cup his jaw.

"Why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep," Felicity answered. "It's too hot."

"'M sorry," came the mumbled response as strong arms reached over to gather her into a well muscled chest. She was nestled against him, back to front, and soft kisses fell to her bare shoulder.

"I could understand if the reason we ended up here was because of something like a fight or whatever, but peeing on the side of a police station? Are the cops here really that angry about something that happened over ten years ago?" Felicity wondered aloud as she snuggled into him.

"Well, what did you expect? Nothing says 'badass' when you're twenty-one like peeing on the side of a police station in another country," he snickered.

"At least it wasn't like Justin Bieber peeing in a bucket and yelling 'Fuck Bill Clinton,'" Felicity giggled. He chuckled beside her as she turned to face him. "But this is Oliver Queen we're talking about, and he's also peed on a police car in his own home town."

"Talk about 'badass.'" Another snicker and she couldn't help the growing affection she felt for the man beside her.

"You know what? I really like you, Roy," she whispered. "It sucks that you had to break up with Thea, but I guess that's kinda how it is in the vigilante club."

"Yeah, well, it sucks that Oliver didn't see what was right under his nose," Roy replied before pressing a soft kiss against her lips. His grin turned devilish as he added, "His loss, my gain." He kissed her again, slow and deep, and before long, whatever scraps of clothing they had been wearing were discarded on the floor beside their bed.


	14. You Look Tired

There was a lot of yawning going on in the lair that night. So much, in fact, it was getting irritating. His partners were exhausted but refused to give in to sleep. He could see it etched on their faces. Dark bags sagged under their eyes as one sat near the computers staring at them blankly while the other was propped up on a stool behind them, eyes half open.

"You look tired," he finally said. They both shot up simultaneously, as if suddenly brought out of their stupor by his voice. "Go home… Both of you!"

"But Dig…" It was Felicity who protested first, but then a yawn crept up on her and she wasn't able to finish her sentence. He eyed her critically, and she knew when she'd been bested. "I'm going."

"Oliver…" he said sternly, turning to his brother in arms. Oliver was a bit of a tougher nut to crack, though. Although he'd been up for three days straight now, they still had no leads on where the the next shipment of military grade weapons was being dropped off. Felicity had done what she could while here and at QC, but they were still no closer to finding their target. Oliver had stayed up, doing his own recon by harassing as many criminals as he could under the guise of the Arrow, but neither of their strategies seemed to work. Now, they were all exhausted and frustrated.

"'m fine," Oliver mumbled, but he got up anyway, wandering behind Felicity until he finally stood beside her. They exchanged a look, one that Diggle knew well now. It was mutual agreement on where they'd end up. He just hoped for their sake they would actually sleep for once. Every other time he'd seen that look, they'd come back to the lair or QC the next day looking more tired than when they'd left.

Diggle simple shook his head and sighed. 'Kids,' he thought for a moment before grabbing his own coat and following them up the stairs. He ended up driving them to Felicity's even though they'd both fallen asleep in the back seat, her head on his shoulder and his propped up against the leather headrest.

It wasn't until the car stopped that Oliver's eyes popped open and he glanced around to gauge his surroundings. Diggle watched through the rearview mirror as the younger man opened the door then gently scooped up his girlfriend before exiting the vehicle. He slowly made his way up the steps to the lobby, letting himself in with the key she'd given him.

Once he disappeared inside the building, Diggle pulled away from the curb and headed home. He managed to sleep for a good six hours before his alarm went off. When he arrived at Felicity's apartment that morning to pick them up, he was surprised to find his partners looking wide eyed and fresh faced for the first time in days. Maybe they had finally taken his advice and gotten some much needed rest instead of giving in to their desires.

Either way, it was nice not to have them all grumpy and growly in the morning.


	15. Can You Sing Me A Lullaby?

"How much you wanna bet all that crying is her way of saying, 'Can you sing me a lullaby?'"

Stella just didn't seem to want to stop that night. Oliver and Felicity had gone to a gala, their first in nearly six months since their daughter was born, leaving Thea and Roy in charge until they returned. Felicity had given them explicit instructions on when to feed her, when to change her, how to change her, and when to put her to bed, but she'd never left anything on how to get Stella to actually go to sleep.

They'd done everything by the book that night, holding carefully in their arms as she was fed, keeping her upright for a full half hour so she wouldn't spit up when they went to burp her, changing her diaper when it needed to be changed… It was a routine they knew well enough now, having babysat for the last month and a half while they did their nightly duties as the Arrow and his trusty IT partner.

But this was new. Stella just wouldn't stop crying. Both Thea and Roy had tried rocking her, walking her up and down the hall, even watching TV, but nothing seemed to work. They were at their wits end with the tiny girl when the suggestion was finally made.

"Why don't you do it? You're the one holding her!"

"Well, I wasn't exactly blessed with that talent!"

"Hand her over then and I'll show you how the pros do it."

Stella was passed off and once she was settled into warm arms, the soft singing began.

_Twinkle twinkle little star_   
_How I wonder what you are_   
_Up above the world so high_   
_Like a diamond in the sky_

_When the blazing sun is gone_   
_When he nothing shines upon_   
_Then you show your little light_   
_Twinkle, twinkle all the night_

_Then the traveler in the dark_   
_Thanks you for your tiny spark_   
_He could not see which way to go_   
_If you did not twinkle so._

_In the dark blue sky you keep_   
_And often through my curtains peep_   
_For you never shut your eye,_   
_'til the sun is in the sky._

_As your bright and tiny spark_   
_Lights the traveler in the dark_   
_Though I know not what you are,_   
_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

Thea stood staring wide eyed at her boyfriend, who continued to rock the little bundle in his arms until she had finally dozed off for the night. The shock of hearing him sing, like an angel no less, could be seen all over her face as her jaw hung open. When he finally looked up from watching the baby in his arms, the rare smile that graced his face turned into a frown upon realizing his girlfriend had never heard him sing before.

"Roy…" Thea breathed, still in shock and disbelief by what she'd heard. "That's was… amazing!"

"Yeah, well, that's something you'll never be hearing again," he quietly shot back, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Not until we start having these ourselves." She pointed to Stella, who was sleeping peacefully in his strong arms.

"We'll see about that," Roy said under his breath as he set the child down in her bassinet then gently smoothed out her onesie until it lay perfect on her body. His smile returned as he gazed down at the little girl and realized that he could see himself doing this. If Oliver, damaged and scarred by five years on a god forsaken island, could do it and still lead a normal life, then so could he.

Thea came to stand beside him, her arm wrapping around his waist. He slung his around her shoulders, bringing her flush against his side. Their eyes met, and suddenly, it became very clear that she wanted this too. Finally, after years of struggling, of constant pushing and pulling, or breaking up and making up, their own lives were falling into place as well.

"Thea?" Roy whispered, glancing down at the sleeping baby in front of them.

"Hmm?"

"Let's get married."

Her soft laugh made him think for a moment she wasn't going to agree with him. If Thea thought he was joking, then he'd play it off that way. But what she said floored him.

"Let's do it."

Roy beamed at her, one of those rare, genuine smiles he rarely gave anyone but Thea. His heart felt lighter knowing his girlfriend was on board with his crappy attempt at a marriage proposal. There might not have been a ring, but in time, he'd find one that fit her perfectly, even if it meant working his ass off not just at the club, but for Oliver as well, who'd luckily decided to pay him for his services on Team Arrow.

They quietly stepped out of Stella's room and made their way into the living room. Oliver and Felicity had just moved into this gorgeous country house on it's spacious ten acre plot with plenty of privacy for the growing family, so there were still boxes that needed to be unpacked and things that needed to be put away. Felicity had been against housekeeping, saying her daughter needed to learn to be independent, even after Oliver insisted they get a maid for at least once a week cleaning. That was about the only thing Roy knew they'd agreed on, otherwise, the house would still be in utter disarray even now, seven months after they'd moved in.

Taking a seat on the couch, he flipped on the TV as Thea curled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes never seemed to leave his face just like the bright smile on her lips. He couldn't help himself and leaned down to kiss her. She tasted like strawberries and cotton candy, his favorite flavors. He kept things chaste, though, knowing time was against them.

The clock on the TV read 8:47PM, meaning Oliver and Felicity were due home some time within the next fifteen minutes. When Roy pulled away, he let his fingers trail down Thea's neck, softly stroking locks of dark brown hair behind her ear as they continued to gaze at each other. "I love you," he whispered, planting another peck on her cheek.

"I love you too," Thea softly replied, crawling into his lap and laying her head over his heart.

"Sorry that was such a crappy proposal. I don't even have a ring…" Roy started to say, but her fingers on his lips cut him off.

"Doesn't matter," she said. "What matters is that you want to take that next step. And honestly, that's all I've been waiting to hear from you. I don't care that it took you this long or that you don't have a ring. I just care that you want to spend the rest of your life with me." Thea paused for a moment, worry creeping onto her features as she gazed up at him. "You do want to spend the rest of your life with me, right? What you said in Stella's room wasn't in the moment?"

Roy couldn't help but smile down at her. "I do, and it wasn't. We've waited long enough. I mean, we're practically married already. We just need to put it on paper," he answered.

"Don't forget the huge church wedding," Thea interjected with a lopsided smile. As much as he hated those types of things, Roy knew he wouldn't say no to her.

"Whatever you want, babe. You plan it, tell me the date, and I'll make sure to be there standing at the end of the aisle." He managed to steal one more kiss before the locks on the front door began to click open. They both stood from the couch, grabbing their coats and keys then made their way to the front foyer.

Oliver was just stepping through the door, his hand clasped around Felicity's, when his eyes met that of the younger man standing in the hallway in front of him. It was at that moment Roy realized he really hadn't thought this through all the way. Oh, god, what was he going to tell his boss? That he'd proposed to his sister without a) the ring and b) asking his permission. Oh, he was screwed, there was no doubt about that, especially if Thea accidentally let it slip, which she was bound to do because the smile on her face could be used to light up a room at that moment.

"So, how'd it go?" Oliver asked as he kicked off his shoes. He visibly relaxed then, his hand still holding Felicity's as she slipped off her high heels and let them clatter to the hardwood floor.

"Great!" Thea beamed, her arm wrapping around Roy's. They looked at each other for a moment and the dread suddenly crept up into his throat. She was going to tell him. "We're getting married."

Oliver's back stiffened as he stood up straight, his hand falling out of Felicity's as they both stared at the couple in front of them. His eyes narrowed at Roy while Felicity regarded him with a bright smile before turning to Thea.

"What?" Oliver barked, his focus still on Roy, who felt like cowering behind his girlfriend as his boss stared daggers into him.

"Yes," Thea simply answered, her chin up and her arm tightly wrapped around Roy's. "This one's amazing with kids," she added, poking her thumb in his direction with a smile still on her lips.

"Harper!" Oliver growled before Felicity grabbed his arm to hold him back. It was obvious she was on their said, and Roy felt relief spread through him.

"Oliver..." Her tone had an undercurrent of warning, one that Roy understood very well after having worked with them for over four years now. It was the voice she used whenever she knew her husband was about to lose control. It was the only voice he managed to listen to when he was about to go into a blind rage.

There was a tense standoff for the next minute or so as the two men regarded each other; Oliver glaring while Roy stood his ground. "I'm going to bed," Oliver finally relented. "We'll deal with this tomorrow." Beside him, Felicity rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Go," she shooed him off. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

As Oliver stalked off, his shoulders still set in tense anger, Felicity ran over to Thea and wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law. "Congratulations!" she squealed. "I'm so excited for the both of you! I want details!"

"You'll get them tomorrow," Thea promised. "But you have your daughter to thank for this. She's definitely one special lady."

Felicity then turned to Roy and gave him a hug as well. "I'm proud of you," she said with a soft smile. "You're finally growing into the man we've always believed you to be. Well, at least I've believed you to be. Oliver, though… It'll take some convincing, but I think he'll warm up to the idea that his sister and her boyfriend… no, fiance, are no longer the kids they once were."

That got his cheeks flaming as a flush spread across his skin. Felicity was always the one to believe in him and everyone else when they felt too low to believe in themselves. Hearing her praise made his heart feel even lighter as a smile crawled onto his face. "Thank you," he whispered, hugging her one more time.

"You're welcome." It was heartfelt and one hundred percent Felicity when she gave him one last hug before pulling away. "Alright, you two. I've kept you guys here long enough. Thanks again for watching Stella."

"You're welcome," Thea replied as she grabbed Roy's hand and led him out the door.

He knew tomorrow would bring a lot of questions and possibly a lot of pain from his soon to be brother-in-law, but right now, he decided to focus on his fiance. She might not have a ring on her finger yet, but she was definitely his, and no one was going to change that.


	16. I'm Not Tired

"But... I'm not tired..." Her body still betrayed her and she yawned. At least everything from her waist down was still numb from the epidural the doctor had given her. That had helped more than she ever could have possibly imagined.

"Felicity, you literally just had a baby after being in labor for nearly eighteen hours. You need to rest," Oliver pointed out as he got up from his chair beside her.

"But I don't want to," she protested. "I just wanna hold her and touch her and watch her and..." She had a hard time stifling her yawn then, so he took his daughter from her arms, pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her still damp forehead.

"Rest," he whispered into her ear. "I'd like to spend some time with her too."

"Okay," Felicity finally relented with a sigh. She was asleep not even five minutes later.

Oliver sat back in the chair he'd been previously occupying, his daughter snuggled comfortably in his arms with her head resting against his bicep while the rest of her body laid across his forearm. She was tiny, only about seven pounds and twenty inches long, but she had a strong set of lungs on her. The moment she'd come into the world, her cries echoed off the walls. She definitely took after her mother in that department.

Since then, she'd stayed relatively quiet. The only time she'd cried was when she was hungry, then promptly fell asleep in Felicity's arms once she'd had her fill. Now she was in his arms, sleeping much the same as she'd slept for the past hour, her light breaths puffing against his fingers where they lay under her chin stroking her soft skin.

She opened her eyes then. They were so bright and so expressive, even at that early age, and he couldn't help but think of Felicity at that moment. Yes, she most definitely had his wife's eyes, and he knew once she grew older, those eyes would have him in the palm of her little hands. It really didn't matter, though, because Oliver was already wrapped around her tiny little finger.

"Hi, princess,' he whispered as a smile crept onto his lips. She wiggled slightly in his arms, but quickly settled when he began to rock her. She stared up at him again, their eyes locking, and at that moment, Oliver's breath caught in his throat.

"I know you're only a few hours old, but already I love you more than life itself," he murmured, unable to figure out where this sudden urge to talk to her came from. He just knew he had so much to say and that he had to do it now or he might never find the courage to ever do it again. "I promise to do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe. I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Oliver leaned down and softly brushed a kiss to her forehead. "Stella Megan Queen, you are my world. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you," he said, letting his finger stroke across her chubby pink cheeks. If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was the the words he spoke tonight would always be the truth. He'd do anything for his little girl. She was the light of his life although her mother came in a very close second.

Stifling the urge to yawn, Oliver knew he needed sleep as well. He'd been up for a good twenty four hours now, eighteen of those spent holding onto Felicity's hand and encouraging her even when she felt she was going to give up. Stella was the greatest accomplishment in their lives and he wouldn't trade the scream or the crying or the death threats his wife had hurled at him for anything. He would always look back on then with humor instead.

Standing, he made his way to Stella's bassinet beside the hospital bed and tucked her in for the night. Then he climbed in beside Felicity, his arms wrapping around his wife's waist and holding her close before falling asleep curled up with his head resting against her shoulder. They were both exhausted, but it had been worth it. Stella was their little miracle and nothing would change that.


	17. Can You Tuck Me In?

They were exhausted. More importantly, he was exhausted. This mission had taken its toll on Oliver and the rest of his team, but it was nothing compared to the price Felicity paid in the end. She'd ended up getting hurt. More to the point, she'd ended up getting slipped some kind of drug that was only now just beginning to makes its way out of her system.

For the past six hours, she'd writhed in pain, crying out in agony as Oliver and the others stood there and did all the could do: reassure her she would be okay once it was all over. They'd crowded into her tiny apartment, taking turns holding her hand as she screamed and cried and begged for something, anything that would ease her suffering. But there was nothing they could do. Not even the island herbs made an impact on her condition, no matter how much tea he had her drink.

Felicity was only now beginning to calm, the tension in her sweat-drenched body slowly easing as she lay in her bed, her clothing completely soaked through. He swiped a cool washcloth across her forehead as her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at him.

"Hey," Oliver whispered, his hand replacing the washcloth as his thumb stroked away wet strands of hair that stuck to her face. "How do you feel?"

"...'mkay," Felicity murmured before closing her eyes again and taking a deep breath. "...'m thirsty."

It was a good sign, her asking for water. Oliver grabbed the glass that had been sitting on her nightstand ever since they brought her home then eased his arm behind her neck to gently lift her up so she wouldn't choke. Two small swallows was all she could manage before her hand fell against his wrist and pushed it back weakly. He set the glass down but continued to hold her upright.

"Better?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes remaining closed as her head lolled to the side against his shoulder. That was when Oliver finally put her down again. His hand brushed across Felicity's red cheek to find it finally cool to the touch. "Get some rest," he whispered then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He had just pulled his arm free from behind her neck when Felicity opened her eyes again. "Can you tuck me in?" she softly asked. "I'm getting cold."

Oliver simply smiled as he grabbed the other end of her blanket and wrapped it around her now shivering body. "Thank you," she said, snuggling into its warmth as her eyes fell shut. He was just about to get up and leave the room when her voice called him back. "Oliver?" He turned. "Please stay." Her hand wiggled out from beneath her blanket, reaching out for him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he reassured her before taking her hand. Felicity tugged him closer then scooted over a fraction as if it would give him enough room to slip beside her. Oliver couldn't help but smile as he stepped over to the other side of the bed and slid in next to her, never once letting go of her hand. His arms wrapped around her tiny frame, pulling her to his chest as one hand splayed across her back while the other came up to cradle the back of her head. He didn't care that she was soaking wet, he was just happy she was finally on the mend.

Oliver heard her sigh as she buried her face in the soft cotton of his t-shirt. With Felicity snuggled against his body, he relaxed for the first time since the previous day when they took on this mission. She was going to be okay. The worry slowly seeped out of him when he felt her breaths even out as she fell asleep. Minutes later, he found himself slipping under the pull of unconsciousness. With nothing left to anchor him to the waking world, he gave in with a sigh, happy that he wasn't going to lose his partner and best friend.


	18. Good Night

She'd woken up to soft lips pressed against the expanse of her shoulders, kissing from one side to the other as she lay on her stomach, completely naked and beyond exhausted from the night's activities. If this was an attempt to get her to go one more round, it wasn't going to work. She was far too tired. All she wanted was to go back to sleep.

"Sto-" Felicity was silenced when those soft lips found her mouth, latching on until the breath was sucked from her lungs. Once a hand fell to the small of her back, fingers tracing up and down her spine in meandering circles, she knew she was screwed. That was all it seemed to take for her to give in.

It might have been three in the morning, and she needed to be at work in less than six hours, but it didn't stop the fire from igniting deep in her belly. When the hand worked its way into the soft golden curls of her hair, another found its way to her breast, cupping the supple mound between her body and the mattress.

Felicity immediately rolled to her side for better access and found herself pressed against a strong chest as those soft lips continued to kiss her lips before trailing along her jaw and towards her neck. She mewled against the ministrations as the hand on her breast wandered down across her abdomen and came to rest between her thighs. Deft fingers played along her slit, almost tickling her as she now keened with need.

The lips and teeth and tongue on her neck were no longer enough. She needed more. Felicity laid her palm over the hand between her legs, silently begging for it to do more than just stroke the outer lips. Strong fingers finally slipped between her folds, seeking out her clit as she raised her leg and hooked it along the calf behind her.

Her moans echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls and willing the hand between her legs to stroke faster as the lips on her neck trailed down until they caught a nipple between them. It was sucked and rolled between sharp teeth before they bit down, causing her to cry out in both pleasure and pain. But Felicity loved this. She absolutely adored being doted on, especially this way, her body pressed up against another as lips and fingers worked in tandem to eek out every last ounce of pleasure until she was completely and utterly spent.

It had already happened that night, twice to be exact. The way things were going now, this would be the third time. Felicity wasn't complaining, though. Not like she could, especially with the hand now slipping two fingers deep into her core. She cried out again, her hands reached out until the came into contact with a well toned forearm. Bright yellow nails dug into warm, tanned skin as she writhed in absolute pleasure.

"Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh, god!" Felicity panted, her head rolling back until it hit the warm chest she was pressed again. Her hips rocked with those amazing and talented fingers as the mouth still sucking on her breasts moved back to her lips for a searing kiss that effectively muffled her moans.

The hand between her legs moved faster, thumb stroking harder against her clit until she could barely take it anymore. Fire coursed through Felicity's veins, spreading out from low in her belly until it reached the tips of her fingers and toes. She was so close. It wouldn't take much more to push her over the edge. She could feel it now, and ground her hips against that incredible hand as another wrapped around her breast, giving it a good squeeze as two fingers pinched her already sensitive nipple.

"Come for me, baby," a soft voice whispered in her ear. That was it. Felicity came flying apart, her bellowing cries reverberating off the walls until a mouth clamped over her lips, effectively silencing her with a kiss. Waves of pleasure washed over her as teeth and tongue, hands and fingers worked together, seemingly keeping her in a perpetual state of bliss.

A few moments later, she went limp in the arms that held her, body completely spent for the night, and possibly even the morning. How she was going to get to work at nine was beyond her. All Felicity wanted to do was lay there in a boneless lump as those lips and hands continued to bring her pleasure. Her eyes fluttered shut, hoping this would be the last orgasm of the night, but the giggle she heard emanating from the person beside her said otherwise.

"No more!" Felicity begged, her eyes cracking open. "Too tired… Need sleep…"

"Aw, come on, Lissy, one more time."

"No, Sara," she flatly answered. "I'm going back to sleep. Unlike you, I have work at nine."

"Ollie!" Sara whined.

"As much as I'd like to," Oliver replied as his hand slid out from between Felicity's legs and came to rest over her abdomen, "she's right." He nuzzled her shoulder before trailing kisses up a line that led to just behind her ear. She let out a contented sigh before being pulled into his chest.

"Both of you are no fun!" Sara grumbled from where she lay across from the other blonde.

"There's a vibrator in my nightstand. Feel free to enjoy yourself," Felicity mumbled as she snuggled into the warmth of Oliver's embrace and closed her eyes once more. "Good night."

He kissed her shoulder and returned her sentiment. Beside her, Sara huffed, and, apparently having declined her offer, she wrapped her arms around Felicity's waist. Her head fell beneath her chin, the long, lean lines of her body molding against all her curves until both Sara and Oliver had Felicity sandwiched between them.

And that's how she liked it; the two most fearsome vigilantes in the city laying beside her as they all slept peacefully for the remainder of the night.


	19. Sleep Tight

Oliver's forehead rests against the door when it swings out away from him. He stumbles back to balance on the balls of his feet and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Felici-" he starts to say her name, but a bright pink fingernail pokes him in the chest, effectively cutting him off almost as easily as her loud voice, which she's currently using to emphasize her point.

"No, don't Felicity me," she barks, her blue eyes narrowed at him.

A pillow and blanket are thrust into his chest, and he looks down at them in confusion.

By the time Oliver looks up, the door is slamming shut again. As the sound still echoes in his mind, she bellows through the door, "Sleep tight!"

Oliver exhales, his chest deflating and he slides down the door in defeat to wait. It's not the first fight he's had with Felicity since they got married, but it's the first time he's been thrown out of his own bedroom. He tries to take it in stride, knowing it's not easy being pregnant, constantly catching Isabel Rochev's crap and working as his crime fighting partner.

He just wants her to get some rest, hence the reason why he cut her hours across the board, forbidding her from working at QC longer than eight hours a day, and refusing to let her work later than eleven at the lair, citing that Sara is almost as good as she is when it comes to getting information. That had been Oliver's first mistake. His second had been trying to get people to back him up on his decision, but all he'd heard that night in the lair was crickets.

They argued for a full ten minutes as Diggle, Roy and Sara looked on, trying not to interject when Felicity made a good point, but Oliver kept digging himself into a deeper hole until she finally stomped out, exasperated. He tried to look to his team for support, but they simply walked away as well.

The next hour was spent putting in a grueling workout, anything that would clear his mind of the mess he'd made as he tried to figure out how to fix it. Oliver knew he was in deep. He'd made a snap decision without consulting his wife and partner, something they'd worked on so hard to try and overcome. Now they were taking a step back in his progress, and he could no longer afford to do that, not with a daughter on the way.

He'd come home an hour later, mint chip and sparkling grape juice in hand, his intentions clear. But Felicity was having none of it. She'd simply grabbed the ice cream out of his hand, and stomped back into their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her as a way to let him know he wasn't welcome.

Begging had only gotten him the pillow and blanket. It was time to pour his heart out instead.

"I'm sorry, Felicity," he says, loud enough so she can hear him through the door. "I know I should have talked to you. I know I should have asked you how you were doing. But I was an idiot, like I always am."

Oliver pauses for a moment, contemplating what to say next. There's so much on his mind, so many things he wants to tell her, but he can't seem to focus on a single thought. Instead, he just lets his mind go blank, saying whatever comes first. "It's always been hard for me to balance the things in my life, and now with you being pregnant, I can't seem to figure out how to keep you, and her, safe. I just… I'm scared I might screw something up and put you both in danger, be it at the office or at the other office."

He stares down at the platinum band around his ring finger and begins to fidget with it, twirling it around his finger as he tries to figure out what to say next. It's the very symbol of their love, one engraved with an arrow and the words "I'll fight for you to my dying breath" on the inside. Felicity has a matching engraving on her band as well. It's fitting after what happened in Central City and on that border town between France and Italy.

"I love you, Felicity, and I don't want anyone or anything to hurt you," Oliver finally says. "I'm trying to do what's best for you, but I overstepped my bounds this time. I just want you to know I'm truly sorry and that you don't have to forgive me right now, but I hope that you will soon. I deserve your wrath for what I did tonight. It was stupid and badly thought out. I promise next time, I'll talk to you about it and make sure we're both on the same page."

"You sappy bastard!" he can hear Felicity yell from the other side of the door. The knob turns and it swings open slowly. It's only then that Oliver realizes she's been sitting on the floor, her back against the doorframe, listening to him the entire time. There are tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutches the ice cream in her hands and stares at him.

"Why do you have to be such a romantic jerk?" she complains, putting the ice cream down beside her and holding her arms out until he gets the hint and crawls into them.

"I love you," Oliver whispers, effortlessly picking her up and setting her in his lap, being very careful of the round swell of her belly. His lips find hers in an instant, and soon they're kissing on the hardwood floor beneath the threshold of their bedroom door. "I'm sorry," he softly adds, his forehead pressing against hers as his hand finds its way to her abdomen.

"I forgive you," Felicity replies, "but under one condition."

He stares up at her. "Anything."

"Promise me you'll talk to me first before you make anymore big decisions," she says, her eyes imploring him to answer her honestly.

"I promise," Oliver says, and he means it.

They spend the next hour sitting on the floor eating ice cream and planning out the baby's room. Only three months separates them for a new life with their daughter, and having just moved into this beautiful new house on the very fringes of Starling City, they have a lot of work to do before it's ready to live in. For now, though, they're content with simply having a bed to sleep in, a table to eat on, and each other's arms for comfort.


	20. I'm Going To Bed

She was sitting in her chair, humming along to the song in her headphones waiting for the boys to get back from their (finally) completed mission. With the bad guys in custody, they'd signed off on the comms and were headed back to the lair, all safe and scratch free from the sound of it. But that wasn't how it unfolded a few minutes later when Roy and Diggle rushed into the lair with Oliver limping between them.

Felicity was out of her seat in seconds, running towards them as she scanned his body looking for the source of his injuries. "I thought you said everything went according to plan!" her high pitched screech echoed off the old foundry walls as her piercing gaze turned to Diggle.

"It did!" he shot back, carrying Oliver over to the medical table.

"Then why is he hurt?" Felicity couldn't help herself. She hated seeing Oliver in pain, physically or mentally, and right now, he looked to be in absolute agony judging by the way he squeezed his eyes shut as Roy and Diggle laid him out.

"His bike got clipped by a semi," Roy finally filled her in. Felicity's gaze shot straight to him.

"What?!" she cried in disbelief. Of all the ways she'd imagined Oliver getting hurt, from being shot to being stabbed, a car accident had been the least of her worries. But watching him writhing in pain as she placed her hand against his shoulder made her realize just how serious this was. "Why didn't you take him to the hospital?"

Felicity scurried over to the medical cabinet and grabbed supplies as she waited for someone to answer her. Of course she knew why they hadn't taken him to the hospital. He was still dressed in green leather, wearing a hood and a mask. The second he stepped foot in there, he would have been treated then promptly arrested.

"I don't need a hospital!" Oliver growled as he sat up then quickly laid back down as pain shot through his left side.

"Yeah, you do!" Felicity barked back. "And if you don't think so, then I think it's about damn time we invested in that x-ray machine I mentioned a while ago, because it's becoming pretty obvious that we're going to need one in the future if you guys keep getting hurt like this."

"Can't really argue with her logic," Roy piped in. They all shot him a glare and his gaze fell to his shoes as he slinked back into the shadows while Felicity and Diggle began helping Oliver strip out of his leathers.

"What hurts?" she asked, grabbing the zipper of his jacket and making quick work of it. When he wouldn't answer, she stopped and glared at him. "What. Hurts?" Felicity demanded, her eyes narrowing at him. Oliver continued to evade her question, something he would quickly come to regret when her hand fell to his left arm and squeezed. His pained groan told her all she needed to know.

Pushing the jacket off his right shoulder, Felicity then moved to the left and carefully began pulling the sleeve down. "Oh, my god…" she gasped. "That is some gnarly road rash." Oliver's arm was black, blue and red from shoulder to wrist. "Leg too?" This time he nodded his answer. "I'm gonna go get ice packs… Lots and lots of ice packs."

It took an hour to clean up all of the cuts and abrasions along Oliver's left side. Diggle had checked for broken bones and found none, although he was willing to bet money that there were probably several hairline fractures all along the joints of his arm. It had taken the brunt of the force in his fall, along with his hip. Thankfully the ice and several doses of over the counter painkillers were quickly easily his suffering.

Wrapping one more strip of tape over the gauze around his elbow, Felicity leaned back and popped a few joints in her spine. After having to lean forward so long, it was nice to finally stand straight again. "You're done," she said. Her hand reached for the zip up hoodie Roy had thrown over her chair and helped Oliver put it on. Although he winced slipping it over his left side, he looked to be a little more at ease than when he'd first come in.

"Let's go," Felicity said, gently looping her arm around his as Oliver stood. "I'm taking you home now because you need to rest."

"I'm fine," he grunted only to receive a glare from the woman standing beside him. Oliver let out an exasperated sigh before relenting, "Okay, Mom, you can take me home." That only earned him another angry glare and he wisely shut up before digging himself into a deeper hole.

They were sitting in her car pulling out of the parking lot when she turned to him and said, "Don't ever call me mom again. I'm nothing like that woman."

Oliver's face softened. He reached over stiffly, his left arm aching as he moved, and wrapped his hand around hers where it rested over the shifter. "I know," he softly whispered. "I'm sorry." As his thumb traced over her knuckles, Felicity sighed. "You'll never be anything like her, not if I can help it." He brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to her palm.

Felicity's heart fluttered in her chest. It made her weak in the knees when he did things like that. Even more so when he placed her hand over his heart and held it there, letting her feel each beat against her fingers. "Hey," Oliver murmured, and she glanced over at him for a moment as she pulled up to a red light. "I love you."

It was rare to hear him say those words, no matter how long they'd been dating. They always made the hair on the back of her neck rise while the rest of her skin tingled with excitement. Her heart would beat a little faster too, jumping into her throat every so often, just like it was doing it now. Although his actions clearly let her know the depth of his love, it always felt special when Oliver said it out loud.

"I love you, too," Felicity whispered back as she smiled at him. The light turned green and soon she was focused on the road once more. It only took them a few minutes to get to her apartment. In that time, Oliver had dozed off, his exhaustion prevalent on his features as he slept. He startled awake as soon as she put the car in park, his eyes darting around his surroundings as if checking for threats.

"Hey, it's okay," Felicity cooed, her fingers tightening around his hand. "We're home." Oliver relaxed back into the seat with a sigh of relief. "As soon as we get inside," she continued, "I'm going to bed. And you're coming with me." All he did was nod in agreement before pushing the door open and getting out.

They were inside the warmth of her apartment in no time, kicking off shoes and stripping clothes off their backs. By the time they reached her bedroom, Oliver was in his boxers and Felicity was in a plain pink cotton bra and matching panties. The covers were pulled back from her bed and he slipped beneath them first, careful not to put too much pressure on his left side.

Felicity was about to slide in beside him, but thought better of it. Instead, she headed to her bathroom and grabbed a couple of ice packs, wrapping each in a towel before returning to her room. Oliver's eyes followed her as she came to sit beside him, easing each towel wrapped pack onto the worst of his injuries: his shoulder and his hip. He winced momentarily before relief spread through his features and he relaxed into his pillow.

Her body finally slid beneath the covers once she knew he was at ease. Felicity wrapped herself around him until his head came to rest beneath her chin, his cheek pressed to her chest. Every soft breath he took went ghosting across her skin as she settled beside him. One hand wrapped around his neck, holding him close as the other fell to the ice pack on his shoulder to keep it in place.

"I love you," Oliver whispered as his lips pressed soft kisses to her skin.

Another smile crawled across her face as she kissed his forehead. "I know," Felicity murmured. Her fingers ruffled through his hair as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. "I love you too. Get some rest, baby," she said, pressing her lips to his temple this time before closing her eyes. They drifted off together, their arms protectively wrapped around each other for the rest of the night.


End file.
